They Never Believe Me
by Large H
Summary: Peter lost his uncle Ben two years ago and May died in a car crash shortly after. Pete was sent to live with a foster home. However, the place he is sent is like no other and he faces constant abuse and Pete no longer understands what family is or even that someone would want to help him. However, a chance encounter with one ego filled billionaire may just change his life.
1. Prologue thing

They Never Believe Me

**This was uploaded to my adopted Pete au dump a few days ago and I figured I'd make it it's own story. I'll hopefully upload chapter 2 tomorrow. Hope you all enjoy and feel free to Follow, Favorite, and Review.**

**Okay so Story will contain Abuse, suggested themes, however not directly stated. Also feature fair uses of cursing and other works not suitable for young minds. Rated T for reasons. **

**The Story will focus on Pete and the challenges he faces with his abusive foster parent named Fred. However, lucky for Pete someone finally noticed him and is now a very concerned ego filled billionaire.**


	2. They Never Believe Me remastered

… … … "Waiting that's what my life consisted of more than anything… The waiting, the overwhelming amount of waiting… It burned your soul deep down and it hurt your mental state slowly… That's my life…" A young teen hid in his closet scared of what was to become his fate for the day…

"What if I told you everything that happened to me. What if I told you about everything that was going to happen to me…? What, what if I told you I would never live to see my 16th birthday? Would you believe me?" He let go of a sigh, that he had been holding in as another figured walked passed his closet door.

"No, you wouldn't… No one ever did or would… They call me an idiot… a… someone who didn't deserve to be alive." Tears fell from the young teen's face; it was an all too common occurrence. One that always seemed to be constant in his life ever since he turned 13… He was never the same after that… never.

"I should have died that day… I should have been the one laying in a grave not her… At Least she would be able to take care of herself. Me on the other hand… I contemplate death everyday… I honestly consider it to be my only option if he doesn't kill me first that is." The door of the closet slowly opened, and a man dressed in a stained t-shirt and jeans stood before the very scared teen.

"Parker, WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU BEFORE!" The man yelled, his voice filled with anger and hate. If the poor boy hadn't been so use to it, he would be scared but this was only the best outcome.

The man dragged the teen out of the closet and brought him into the horrible looking living room that the two called 'home.' It was by no means nice in any way. The man was a total slob and expected the poor kid to pick up after him no matter what. It didn't matter if it was shit covered, it was the kids' job, or it was… "Well take a guess."

The apartment was small, cramped, and smelled of victimhood, drugs, and alcohol. A small couch laid on one wall, it's continuously a mess and ripped. A tv stand stood on the other side. The one nice object in the entire apartment stood on it… The man's 70inch tv that he used to watch whatever sport was on.

The rest of the apartment was as much a mess and disaster as the couch… well except for Pete's room that was a closet in the hallway… It was the worst place imaginable and was locked every night so that the poor boy could never even consider escape.

The man walked across the small living room and pulled a drawer on a small table open. He pulled out a metal chain… He smiled as he looked at Pete, it was his favorite pastime after all. "Come here you piece of shit, kid." Pete did as tell; it was for the best…

The man pushed Pete over the table that sat in the center of the room and smiled with every ounce of hate he held in his body. The first hit was hard, and his face was muffled by the man's hands. Then another loud slap hit and once again Pete cried with everything he had.

However, no one would hear, no one would come, for this was Peter Parker's life after May died and it was never going to change at least he never thought it would. Pete's screams filled the room for another twenty hits…

When the man was finished Pete slowly slumped back towards his 'room.' His life was now nothing but pain and suffering. Yet he could never fight it or even force it back for a second otherwise he would be dead. His foster father was a very 'difficult man.' Pete sat in his room trying to forget the pain, but he would never forget it.

His eyes ran dry as he cried for what seemed like hours and yet his pain never stopped. He was lucky though at least Fred wasn't in a bad mood or overly drunk… those were the worst times. His back and knees still hurt… and his body felt like pure death.

Pete fell asleep with his eyes filled with tears and his body acknowledged the pain. However, tomorrow was school which is his only escape from all that was bad at home. Pete looked forward to school and everything he could accomplish there.

While the bullying was a problem it was nowhere near Fred. However, what was a problem, however, was if anyone ever saw his gashes or bruises… That would lead to a phone call home and then Fred would think he snitched and then… then he would be dead…

**The Next Morning…**

Pete awoke at 6, Fred would be awoken by his alarm clock in an hour. He got to work quickly, making breakfast and cleaning the best he could. Once he had done everything Fred could ever ask Pete waddled out the door of the small apartment. He slowly made his way down the streets of Queens. A place he knew well ever since he was young, he had grown up here but now they only seemed like a place to flee from Fred.

Pete walked down the street as fast as he could, which was only a slow walk. He walked up to his usual bus stop and waited. While he waited, he leaned against a lamp and slowly dozed off. However, something woke him from his sleep. A man stood next to him, his suit was well pressed, and his shades looked to have cost a fortune.

"Hey kid, wake up I think your bus is here." Pete nodded to the man and climbed onto the bus that had just pulled up to the stop. Pete slowly made his way to a seat and sat down… Once again, he dozed off into the bitter nothingness that would only lead to his worst nightmares.

However, the man who had woken the young teen only starred as the bus drove off. The man had a small tear in his eye as he looked at the kid. The kids' body was nothing but skin and bones, his clothes were nothing, but shreds and the poor kid's face filled with nothing but sorrow.

"Jarvis… keep track of that kid." The shades had a faint blue interface pulled up on them and began to run calculations and other information was shown. "Yes sir, right away." The British accented A.I. began to track the kid and his every move… Tony knew something was up and he fully intent on finding out. However, he didn't know why… He was Tony Stark why care about some kid. Yet, what he was going to find would alter his life forever.

Both of their lives would change forever and for better or worse they would both need one another, however, for now, the two must figure that out and one must suffer so much more before he ever makes it to freedom…

**Authors Notes…**

**I'm not dead! Just taking some time to get my bearing straight and recoup after so much writing over the past six months, also would anyone mind if I start posting another type of fanfic to this account, If it's too much of a hassle for you guys then I won't do it.**

**Also welcome to the remastered version, I'll be swapping out a chapter every once and a while with an update. "Why am I doing?" You may ask, well my writing has improved greatly and this is my favorite story so why not.**


	3. Chapter 2 I'm a Dead Man

Chapter 2

Pete walked off the bus at his school, he was tired and sore but at least he was away from Fred. It was both a blessing and a curse to be away from him. It was a blessing because he was away from Fred but a curse because his bruises could be seen. He feared if someone reported the bruises that Fred would find out and kill him.

Pete walked through the halls of the building, his clothes were a mess and his own hands dirty and blood covered. Pete wanted to break down and cry, wish that his life was better, wish that everything was fine… but it wasn't, his life was never going to be better or good but he had to be strong… strong for everyone else.

"Hey Pete how are you?" Ned asked like he always did but he always knew it was never better. Pete didn't answer, it was an unspoken rule that if he didn't speak that he definitely wasn't doing good. Ned nodded to Pete and the two walked to their usual morning class.

Pete sat in his usual seat at the back of the class. He had gone from in front of the class, answer every question kind of person to one who avoid questions at all cost. He was still incredibly smart but that didn't matter when you were scared to talk. Pete sat in his seat looking down at his notebook drawing whatever he could to keep his mind off… everything.

Pete was deep in thought when someone sent something flying towards. Pete grabbed the pencil like object out of the sky as if he knew it was coming. His head turned towards the person who threw it. "Come on Nerd you need to pay…" Mjs words died in her mouth as a small smile formed on her face… 'so he was paying attention.'

Mj turned back to the beard and let go a heavy sigh… she could never figure out what was going on in his mind, no matter how much she had tried to do so. Pete let go a long sigh as he slouched back into his seat. The class went by fast or what relatively fast for math. Pete was definitely tired and nearly fell asleep in his chair.

The rest of the day went by fast as well. English was easy for Pete and he went to lunch. The one place he could get a decent meal and get another dose of bullying. This time it would come from the usual school bully, Flash Thompson. Pete walked into the lunch room and nearly fell asleep as he placed his food on the table.

"Come on Penis wake up! I can't have any fun if your asleep." Flash hit Pete upside the head which shook the kid awake. Flash nearly jumped at Pete's reaction, 'why is this kid so jumpy.' However, Flash never cared and when on to punch Pete a couple of times until he curled up into a ball and once again wanted to die.

The rest of lunch went by fast and Pete was happy that he got a meal, however, it wasn't enough for his fast healing to really get any chance to work. His spider sense hardly worked other than enough to stop a pencil. His strength was still there but not enough to stop a train and his eyesight was still good… at least that hadn't gone.

Pete walked into his next class and sat once again at the back. He was tired and still wasn't ready for a science class. However, the day went by fast and he was finally done with class after doing a couple problems and doing some lab work.

Pete walked out of school with Ned and Mj, the two talked for a few seconds and then Pete walked away, he couldn't be late getting back to Fred because he knew if he was… he was a dead man.

However, Pete wished he could do something, stand up for himself, fight back… But he couldn't he was Peter Parker not Spider man but even Spider man was having problems… That side of him was gone… had been gone for over a month now. He wasn't strong enough to even carry himself and he definitely couldn't stop a villain. If he was stabbed or shot at Pete was probably a dead man.

Spider man was gone, and wasn't coming back anytime soon… Pete wished he could do something… Do something that Uncle Ben would be proud of but what could he do… he was getting beaten by Fred and his strength was never there… Spider Man had hung up his mask for the far future… But he always had his mask in a vent in his closet if he ever needed. The days always drew long when he had to walk home, his own fear always seemed to take over him.

Fred was always mad when he returned home and today was probably not different. Pete knocked on the door and slowly the door opened. "WHAT THE HELL HAVE I TOLD YOU! DON'T KNOCK SO LOUD YOU PIECE OF UTTERLY USELESS SHIT!" Yup Fred was in a bad mood.

Pete walked into the room and began to clean, and do whatever he could to maybe make Fred just a little less mad. Which it worked, Fred seemed to mellow out thanks to Peters cleaning. Fred just went back to his bedroom and pulled a bottle of whisky and poured a glass. He would deal with Parker later.

**In some place far far away…**

An older man stared down at a computer screen as he tried to work on his usual projects. His day started off pretty bad after seeing the kid but everything else had gone well. The suit was almost ready. However, his mind still wondered to the young kid who looked to have been through a meat grinder.

Tony decided to look up the kid, it was the least he could do. However, he still couldn't figure out why he even cared. 'It's just a kid.' He said, but… he couldn't forget him.

Tony sighed and turned back to his work. Friday would have all the information needed soon. However, Tony might be too late…

**Authors Notes…**

**Okay so here is the second chapter, I thought it was pretty bad until I read it for the second time… I think my bad sleep schedule doesn't help. I thought it was good and I'm sorry Tony didn't get a bigger part in this. It'll come, along what мама паук.**

**I've got another story planned as well and that first chapter is also finished. Cough Cough It's another field trip! Also if you like the field trip trope go check out my other story**

**As always Favorite, Follow, and Review.**

**Beachgirl25 - Here it is, what do you think?**

**StereotypicalIrishGirl - Thanks, glad you like it. I'll also try to update 3 times a week but it depends on what I feel like doing… aka what head cannon comes to mind.**

**MoonLightSkies16 - Thanks and we'll see how long this story is.**

**Tehnoodles - Thank you! I'm usually not one for abuse stories but this seemed right. Even though that sounds bad.**

**Tigerlover101 - I am! ;D**

**Poohbear123 - Glad you like it.**

**Thebookworm33 - Thank you so much!**

**Okay sorry for any mistakes in the Author's Notes, also good grief 7 reviews… Thanks guys and Jesus, 20 follows in a day. Thank you guys!**


	4. Chapter 3 I don't feel so good

Chapter 3

Tony Stark had been over the nightmare faze of his life for over a year now. He used to have them every other night, now they only happened every month or so but tonight he found himself filled with a cold sweat and images of a dream he had filled his mind over and over.

'Why' was all he could think to himself, 'what's so important about that kid?' He kept asking himself but still couldn't find any reason for him to care in anyway. Tony let out a small sigh and rested his head back onto his pillow, he was more than tired, he was sleep deprived but for what reason did he have this problem.

Tony lay there for what felt like hours, his breath nothing but slow huffs of air coming in and out of his body. Tony's mind ran as fast as ever trying to figure out why he even gave a little bit of a damn about some kid from what 'Queens?' Tony rolled his eyes and took one less breath. Then the arms of the person beside him seemed to move to hug him. Tony smiled, Pepper always knew what to do.

**In a closet…**

Pete sleep curled up into his tiny paper thin blanket, he had only it, to keep him warm in his tiny shell of a bedroom. Most nights he cried silently to sleep but tonight Pete sleep like a baby, he was out like a light. The beating had taken a real toll on the kid and he needed sleep if he ever was going to feel better.

"WAKE UP YOU SACK OF SHIT!" Came a voice from the other side of the door. 'Great Freds up.' Was all Pete could think of before the door of the closet flew open and Fred's red eyes came straight to Pete's eyes.

Fred grabbed Pete by the arm and pulled him out of the closet. All the while telling Pete the same thing he heard on a regular basis. "YOUR NOTHING BUT A PIECE OF SHIT. YOU CAN'T DO ANYTHING RIGHT, YOU HEAR ME, NOTHING! NOW IT'S TIME FOR ME TO HAVE A LITTLE FUN!" (Okay caps lock is annoying but Fred would be screaming.)

First Pete was beat up side the head with? 'Is that a lamp?' He asked himself this but found out very quickly that anything is weapon, at least to Fred it is. Then Fred undid his belt and held it tight in his hands. A large smile fell across his face as he looked at Pete.

"Smack!" The belt hit Pete on the back, his previous bruises lit up with pain, then another loud smack hit. Then another, Pete's eyes filled with water as he felt blood trickle down his back. Then, the beating stopped and Pete was dragged down the hallway towards Fred's room.

The blood loss was too much for Pete, his eyes began to shut and then like nothing, everything was gone. The world had gone, Fred had gone, the evil had gone, and his problems had gone.

Pete just laid on the floor unmoving, yet somehow he was breathing and Fred was far from done. Pete would be in a world of pain when he woke up, but it was all too common to him at this point. (If you can't figure out what I'm implying here well I'm not gonna say it.)

**A few hours later…**

Pete woke from his deep sleep, tired, hurt and in pain. 'Why do I feel so bad?' He asked himself knowing full well why but how was the more important question. Pete slowly rose from his place on the floor outside of Fred's room. He must have tossed him outside when he was done. Pete slowly crawled back to his closet.

He shook as he laid down and looked up at the small ceiling above him. His life was terrible and horrible, but it was his. Ben was gone, May was gone, his parents were gone, no one liked him… and… he deserved it. That's what everyone always told him, you deserve what comes to you.

Pete lay in his room. Blood stained his small blanket and his mind racked with pain. He wished he could end it all, even spider man couldn't stop this, because in all truth, Peter was Spider man and there was no way he could fight this.

Pete let out a sigh and opened the vent to his right, in the vent sat and an old, dusty hoodie and mask that he had worn so long ago. Why did he have to get these powers, why not someone who could use them. He was nothing but a piece of shit for all anyone ever cared.

Pete cried himself to sleep that night, just like he had many a night before… but it would be the last time he would ever do so because Fred was at his breaking point and Pete would be lucky to even survive another minute in his presents.

**In another room.**

Fred looked at the Tv in front of him, his favorite team for whatever sport happened to be on was losing and it only seemed to fill his anger but who cared he could just take it out on Pete when the morning came. For all he cared the kid was a dead man after tonight.

He had plans for Pete and full intend on finishing them, even if it meant he would face jail time for it. Fred didn't care, it would be all worth it to see the kid blood soaked and his corpse nothing but breathless life.

Fred even smiled at the thought, he wanted that kid dead since the day he had taken him in. From the very beginning he had been nothing but pain and trouble. Fred just need the money from the kid and the foster care agency. That's what he lived off and used to buy his alcohol and other 'products.'

What will happen to Pete and how will Tony get involved? Well I'd say you'd have to read the next chapter!

**Authors notes…**

**Ahhh yes a whole lot of abuse in one chapter, and yes it's a lot more than just physical or mental abuse. Hopefully everyone enjoys this, Please understand that in no way should anyone do anything to a child or even an adult, this is wrong and is only done for a story driven purpose. (Sometimes it's hard to write but I'll deal with it.)**

**Thanks everyone for reading please feel free to Follow, Favorite, and Review!**

**Poohbear123 - Yea, hopefully with you know Fred getting ready to murer him and all.**

**Belbelanne - She's coming, eventually but for right now Tony's gotta get to Pete.**


	5. Am I To Late?

Am I To Late?

Tony awoke tired and not very well rested, all he did last night was think about that kid and everything that he could have possibly been through… everything he could go through. He felt helpless for once, and it was scary to him and Tony wanted to know everything he could.

"Jarvis did you find anything?" The A.I responded in a hushed tone. "Yes, I've sent you everything sir." Tony nodded and rolled out of bed and began to get dressed, Pepper still slept next to him. However, she stirred as he put on his last few pieces of clothing.

"What did you ask Jarvis to look for." Her voice was tired and also not very well rested… that was mainly Tony's fault. Tony let out a sigh, it wasn't really worth explaining. "Umm… it's nothing." He lied and Pepper saw right through it. "What is it Tony?"

"Nothing I swear!" He waved his arms up in defense, she could always see through him. She rolled her eyes at him and let out her own sigh. "What is it Tony Stark!" She wasn't mad by any means but that usual did the trick to get him to confess.

"Fine Pep, Hugh. Listen there's this kid I saw yesterday…" He stopped, he almost didn't want to continue but he might as well. "And he looked like he was hurting and sore and and…. Pep I don't know why I care! This isn't me!" Tony was hyperventilating and well almost passed out. Pep smiled at him, she could guess what was wrong.

"So what did you do?" Tony still trying to catch his breath responded and huffs. "I… had… Jarvis, track him down." Pepper smiled, well that's not what she was expecting… usual when he's obsessed he'll take whatever he wants but I guess this might be a little different.

"What did you find?" Tony shrugged, he hadn't gotten that far yet. And well she was kind of interrupting him and all. "Nothing yet, Jarvis is still running everything." Pepper nodded and laid back down on the bed. Tony walked out of their bedroom and down the hall to his personal lab.

**In the Lab**

"Okay Jarvis, pull up everything you found on the kid." The A.I. did as he was told and around 25 files pulled up on the screen "Okay so what do we have here, Okay so his name is Peter Benjamin Parker, his… What!? His parents died in a plane crash eight years ago, his uncle was shot when he was 12 and his aunt died less than a year ago… Jarvis who is Peter's caretaker." Tony's eyes seemed to widen at the thought of Pete being orphaned.

"Currently Pete is up for adoption however, he is staying with a foster parent until someone adopts him." Tony let out a huff, so his foster parent could be… "Okay what else did you find." Some more files appeared on screen. " Sir Peter Parker, is enrolled at Midtown high, a science and technology school, he was making high grades and had a GPA of 3.95 gpa until a year ago when his grades began to slip…" Tony rubbed his head, of course the kid would be a genius and started failing due to his only living family members death.

"Okay thank you Jarvis, could you get me the address of the school and what times the school starts." A text was sent to Tony's phone and he forwarded it to Happy who would drive him to the school. Tony walked out of his lab and down the hall to the elevator, he had full intent on finding out what was going on… However, he had no plans to adopt even though it seemed more and more like something he would do.

**At Midtown High.**

Tony walked down the halls of Midtown high, his signature shades covering his eyes as he walked into the front office. "Hello? How may I help you sir?" The girl at the front desk gave Tony a weird look which in turn made him stifle a laugh.

"Um I wanted to know about a student named Peter Parker, he attends this school and I was wondering if you could tell me anything about him?" The girl began to type away on her computer, she would never do this but… 'was that Tony Stark?' Yup I think so.

"Okay, here this is all I can do and even this is above my pay grade. Also he didn't come in today, it says he was absent." Tony eyes widen when he heard that, from what he remembered reading, Pete never took a sick day… like ever, until he moved in with his foster parent.

Tony walked back to his car where Happy stood waiting for him. "What did you find?" Tony let out a sigh, whatever it was it wasn't good. Tony had caught Happy up earlier and now somehow Happy was as invested as Tony was. Tony handed Happy the address and the two drove across town to Queens.

**Somewhere, Someplace…**

"WAKE UP YOU LITTLE SHIT!" Fred was back to his usual pissed mood as always. However, Pete didn't respond and how could he, he was still passed out from the night before. "Come one you LITTLE SHIT WAKE UP OR I'LL BEAT YOUR ASS!" Once again, no response and nothing, nothing that was what Fred got. He threw open the closet doors to find Pete still passed out on the floor. The kid was barely breathing and didn't move, even when the doors of the closet almost broke.

"Fine then, if your not going to move then I guess I'll have to teach you a lesson!" Fred pulled off his belt and began to strike Pete, however, the kid still didn't respond and it all seemed to make Fred only madder. "Fine then I guess I'll really have to teach you.

Fred grabbed Pete by the throat and threw him against the wall. A loud thud came from the impact but still the kid didn't move. Fred was done with him and wanted to end this kid so much.

Fred let out a sigh and walked back to his room. When he returned he had a piece of cloth and some rope. Fred grabbed Pete's hands and tied one another together. Then he blind folded Pete and gagged him. And to finish off his torture for the day, he pulled his belt off once again and tied Pete to the clothing rack in the closet. He his arms hung behind him and his feet rested on their tippy toes.

Fred smiled at the kids poor condition and walked out to go to his stupid job, it was the thing he hated more than Pete. Pete was left there in the dark with his eye cover and his arms tied behind his back. He hung from a pole with his toes being the only thing touching the ground, this was Pete's life and would be for what he more than likely though was the rest of his life.

However, as always there's someone looking out for the little guy and this time it happens to be one ego filled billionaire with a heart of gold and a mind of a genius…

**Authors Notes**

**What! An update at 7pm… yea I know, I figured I release this and get you guys hyped for tomorrow. ;D Hope everyone enjoyed and all. Please feel free to Favorite, Follow and Review!**

**Belbelanne - I don't know, he might be dead before then... **

**poohbear123 - Yea… he really does, but will he be too late?**

**Beachgirl25 - Yea… Pete needs some justice right now and Fury… Well he would be the one to just flat out kill someone and be like… "What the F*** did you expect me to do?"**

**xSapphirexRosesxFanx - I don't know, you'll just have to wait and see…**

**WeirdHatCat - Haha… Yea a friend… is it me because I would do that no questions asked… I feel bad writing Pete this way but so far no one's really done this and I'm here like. 'I need to make people cry. ;D' Also I will definitely finish this story and my other ones… Cough cough we might get a mama spider story cough cough…**

**Okay guys hope you enjoyed and all… This was something I wanted to do because I hadn't updated in three days… (Wow I know, sounds weird when some people don't update for weeks… Then other's complain about doing something in one sitting… Well I'll just say everything is done in one sitting here and read over twice afterwards.)**


	6. I Don't Know You But I Want To

I Don't Know You But I Want To.

Tony arrived at Pete's home at around 9 o'clock, Fred had left at about seven and wouldn't be back until 4:30. As soon as the car had stopped Tony had ran up to the front desk. "Umm where is room 251?" The women looked up from her desk, her face was old and grey. "Floor ten, down the hall on the left." Tony nodded and ran to the elevator.

The ride up was more than just hell, his stomach tossed and turned with every second. Once the elevator reached the top floor Tony ran down the hall passing door after door until he made it to 251. He knocked, nothing, then again, nothing, then again, a muffled ummp! Was heard from the other side and Tony damn near blasted the door off its hinges. The door flew against the wall and Tony ran in.

He looked around, he couldn't find anything, the place was a mess but no one was their. Then again he heard what sounded like a muffled scream. He continued to run around and still found nothing, just a bedroom that looked to be less than 'pleasant.' Then once again he heard the yell, Tony was going be damned if he couldn't find this poor kid.

Then he walked over to a closet in the center hallway, that looked to have it's doors agar. Tony winced at the thought of what was going on here but slowly he opened the closet door. He nearly threw up but he held back his breakfast… wait he didn't have breakfast… well he held back his dinner.

The kid he had worried about and somehow grown to care about without even knowing him and not even talking to him even once was standing… no hanging in front of him. Tony wiped the tears from his eyes, the entire scene reminded him of Afghanistan and it only made him feel worse.

Tony undid the rope and the gag, he untied the kids hands and grabbed some water from the sinks and a couple of paper towels. "Hey bud, don't worry I've got you… just rest, relax don't worry I've got you." The kid was crying, Pete tried to back away from Tony but he stopped, his voice only seems to sooth the kid. "I'm not him, my name's Tony… I met you at the bus stop a few days ago, remember?" The kid shook his head, he was too far out of it to even know then.

"Here let me help you, this is going to hurt but it'll stop the blood…" Once again the kid back away, his mind raced with everything that could happen. "No…" He whispered in a hushed voice, Tony stopped, now looking at the kid. "Crap, I'm sorry I forget to remove the blindfold, here." Tony pulled off the piece of cloth and shielded the kids eyes for second to allow for his eyes to adjust to the light.

Slowly he pulled away his hand and Pete was met with a man in a suit with the kindest eyes he had ever seen. "Who are you?" His words slipped from his mouth without thought. "Just call me Tony." The kid nodded and clung onto Tony, his tears fell from his eyes. "I've got you kid, but let me help." Pete nodded and slowly Tony began to rub Pete's back with the water. He was careful not to push on the wounds but also made sure to clean the best he could.

"Would you be willing to come with me… You need medical attention and you… you never need to see the person who did this to you again." Pete nodded, he couldn't answer but he wanted to go… as far away as possible from this place.

Tony picked Pete up and gave the kid his blazer to wear. Pete grabbed his bag and while Tony took the wet paper towels to the trash, Pete grabbed his suit and stuffed it into the bottom of his bag.

The two walked down to the main floor, Pete held on to Tony with his right arm slung over his shoulder. They met Happy at the corner and Happy nearly broke down himself. He had kids himself and he never wanted anyone to have this happen, especially not this kid.

Tony helped Pete into the car and held him close, this was wrong and no one should ever have to go through this. Happy drove the two to the tower, Pete had passed out long ago and was laying on Tony's legs, all the while Tony smiled down at the kid. They parked in the garage and Happy carried the kid bridal style to the elevator.

"Jarvis take us to the med-bay and alert Pepper and the team." The A.I. spoke in a hushed voice. "Yes sir." The elevator moved upwards towards the med-bay and the three sat in silence. Happy had a small smile plastered on his face despite currently having an unknown child in his arms.

"Why?" Happy asked almost out of character. Tony let out a huff and turned to his friend. "I don't know, honestly… I couldn't sleep after I saw him at a bus stop… then I tracked him down, found out everything he had gone through and then after all that I find him tied up in a closet… beaten within an inch of his life."

Happy nodded, there was more there then he was saying but let it slide… Happy knew Tony and could see the look in his eyes. The look only reserved for Pepper… Happy knew this kid was more than likely here to stay and by all means it was fine with Happy.

"Bruce?" Tony asked as soon as he stepped out of the elevator, the man in question stood before them. He waved his hand for them to come to him and he led the group to a private room. "Listen the kid needs to be evaluated… Tony you can stay but Happy could you wait outside." Happy nodded and stepped out, he didn't want to but understood why, Bruce didn't need all the pressure.

Pete had a long road ahead of him but somehow, someway he was alive and kicking. The ego filled billionaire had somehow saved a kid and now more than anything felt the burning need to protect the kid. However, the road to recovery would be long and hard. Tony would have to go through a lot more before he truly understood Pete and everything he was capable of… mainly how he healed so fast…

**Authors Notes…**

**Welp here is the big chapter, our boy has been saved. Now what will happen to Fred and what will Tony do with Pete? Just wait and see I guess… Unfortunately reviews seem to broken, like always :/ So just leave your review it'll come through eventually, I'll respond to when I can actually read it.**

**As always Favorite Follow and Review even though I can't even read it right now… Curse you fanfiction!**


	7. You're My Only Hope

You're My Only Hope

Nine hours had passed since Pete was taken into the med bay and he was definitely no better than when entered. Bruce was working none stop, doing his best to help him, but it was hard. The kid had gone through way too much for anyone his age.

However, Tony had been in a panic for all of it. He paced back and forth outside of the recovery room, the rest of the Avengers had funneled in within the past hour or so. "So, Tony how did you find the kid?" That was the first-person question to leave their mouths when they had seen him and every time he had to explain that he only saw the kid once and thought something was wrong. What he hadn't told them, was that the kid was in a foster home and that his abuser was still at large. Well that and that he had been getting nightmares ever since had met the kid.

"So Tony, what are you going to do with the kid?" Nat asked, she was the one he least expected to ask but she did. "What do you think I'm going to do?" He rubbed his head, what were they expecting. "The kids going to stay here, until I find the person who did this to him and until he finds a home…"That was the kicker, Pete would need someone to stay with, and well right now Tony seemed to be thinking it was best for him to stay at the tower.

"What?" All of them asked at once and Tony nearly fell backwards. "What?" He asked they all rolled their eyes. "Really Tony! You didn't find the person who did this! And…" Now Pepper was a little mad, how could he not stop the person who did this.

"Now Anthony Edward Stark, you're going to listen to me listen to me well! You are going to find the person who did this and make sure he doesn't run or even get a chance to do this again, ever!" Tony's eyes widen at Pepper, welp she was already overprotective, and she hadn't even met the kid yet. Tony didn't say anything and walked out. Nat and the rest of the core Avengers followed behind. The group made their way down to the lower level and got into the car that was waiting for them.

Happy was the driver and the rest of the group filled out the passenger seats. It took around 20 minutes to get to the apartment and the group walked into the main plaza. The manager looked up from her desk and her eyes immediately widened. "What… can I do for you?" She asked with a weaver voice.

Tony nodded to her; he had spoken to her for a few seconds earlier that day. "Um… we're just going to head up to 251, send any repair bills to me." Women nodded, what was she supposed to do. Tony and the group got onto the elevator and rode up to the floor Fred's apartment was on.

They opened the door and found that it was empty and the same as Tony had left it. He let out a sigh, the man would probably be home any second, so the group walked into one of the back rooms and waited. However, first they looked around for any evidence and collected what they could.

After about twenty minutes the door opened and the first things that came out of Pete's abusers' mouth were well… "COME ON YOU LITTLE SHIT, YOU BETTER BE AWAKE BY NOW. OR I'M GONNA KILL YOU AND THEY'LL NEVER FIND YOU." Welp it's a good thing Tony has a recorder on his suit, that should be enough to put him away for life if not even more. However, the group had a lot more to do than that.

"What did you say!" Tony spoke up, his helmet was off, and he stepped out of the room. "Hello there, you must be the kids' piece of shit foster parent." Tony let out almost a hissing sound, he was mad and well ready to kill this man.

Fred grinned, this couldn't possibly be Iron Man. "And you're some guy dressed in an Iron Man suit." That was it, they were done with the chit chat. The rest of the Avengers step out from the room. Steve was unwavering, Nat had a small smile, along with Clint, and Thor was well… being Thor and grinned at the man sadistically along with Buck who seemed to share the same look. Wanda however, had a few tears rolling down her eyes.

"Now what should we do with him?" Tony asked, ideas played in his head, but Nat seemed to be the one giving the man a death stare. "Hmm, How about we beat him within an inch of his life, then we take him to the police, then we put him behind bars for the rest of his life and focus on helping the kid." Tony nodded, that sounds both painful and perfect all at the same time.

Tony was the first to strike, a repulsor fired which landed square in the chest. Then Nat pulled a gun to the man's face, smiled a little and then pointed downwards and shot Fred in the knee. Clint shot an arrow through his left shoulder which caused Fred to yell but that was only a little bit of pain he was experiencing. (He was already crying like a baby.)

After Clint, Thor dropped his hammer on to both of Fred's feet, at this point, Steve was holding him up for better effect. After that Steve hit Fred over the head with his shield, which left a long cut mark. After Steve, Buck shot Fred in the left arm… hopefully it would need amputation. Than Scarlet got the best of it and plague Freds mind with the worst things he could imagine. She wanted to have him fear every living moment of his life from then onward, and to finish it all off Tony shot Fred in the face with one more repulsor blast at 80%, that would leave long lasting damage.

Tony smiled at the man and punched the man in the face. Fred lay on the floor and Steve flung the man over his shoulder and walked out the door. The group got on the elevator and head downstairs. Tony nodded to the women at the front desk and wrote her a check for around 50 grand.

Happy waited for the door and shook his head when the group walked out. However, his face had a look of disgust and hate all in one. Happy even wanted to punch the guy but didn't. Fred was brought back to Avengers tower and placed in the prison part of the tower also known as level -10 which was only accessible by Avengers. The shield agents would take care of him now, or not.

Then the group headed back upstairs and sat back where they had been before they left. Pepper was still sitting where she had sat earlier. "Did you get him?" Tony nodded to her, he more than got him, he damn near killed him. "Yea he's in prison and will go on trial in a few weeks.

Pepper nodded, at least Fred would be behind bars for more than likely the rest of his life. However, Tony was now at a crossroads and he wasn't sure how to ask the team or even Pepper. However, the group turned to him once they had reached their seats.

"So… we all want you to know that…. The kid isn't going back into any foster home… ever. We don't care what you think but we all agree that the kid stays." Steve spoke in a stern voice, there was no way the kid was leaving and everyone besides Tony had already had the conversation and agreed upon it. Pete was their kid and he would be in their protection for the rest of his life. Pepper nodded; she had no plans on letting the kid leave.

Tony nodded and then the tears began to fall. "Are you guys crazy? Of course, the kids staying, I can't just kick him to the curb after he trusted me… I know I'm not the best role model, but I think I would be far better than his foster parent and he has all of us. And if a kid doesn't like having a bunch of superheroes for parents. Something is seriously wrong with him…" However, if he didn't the group still loved the kid the same, even though most of them had never even seen the kid and those who had… well they had hardly gotten a few words out of him… well because of the pain.

While Peter Parker's life had been difficult and hard, he wasn't alone. Not anymore at least, he was going to have on large and caring family that would do anything and everything for him. However, he still had a long war to fight before he was ever free from Fred and everything he had done…

**Authors Notes...**

**So here we go, I really, really want to just kill Fred but I'm studying to be a lawyer and so I'm gonna have fun with a court scene. Also, yea just for Pete and a long road to recovery. Next chapter they get to meet Pete, like actually talk to the kid and Tony will probably have a crying fit. Plus, Bruce is gonna maybe find something wrong with the kids dna. :/**

**HorrorFan13 - Yea, well at least he should be okay now.**

**Belbelanne - Of course I had to, what else was I supposed to do?**

**Toshiro with love - First off, thanks for the review, much appreciated! Second off thank you again, I try my best… most of the time. And finally, I hope it was worth it and we've still got a lot to do.**

**Sagitarscorpion1 - Pete's a weird middle ground for me, I can't decide if he's an 8th grader or a 9th grader, figured I would keep the same school and work from there. I feel bad writing Pete like this and I just wanna help him but I can't. ;(**

**Beachgirl25 - Welp now the Avengers have already decided for him. ;)**

**Beachgirl25 - Yea their together, however, be prepared for the mama spider and all the extremely overprotective aunts and uncles. ;) (Also yes his wife's name is Joy… Just for you. 3)**

**Poohbear123 - Why just Nat? When you can have everyone!**

**Elizabeth357 - Yea fanfic is a pain in the a** sometimes and their servers are done every week or so… I seem to be the only whoever talks about it but I guess it's because of this… (Referring to Authors Notes.)**

**Belbelanne - Why does everyone want just Tony and Nat, let the whole squad beat his ass, I mean come on, I would want to kill this mother fucker two after he did this to a kid.**

**Okay so I'm super glad you guys are back! Like overjoyed and everything. However, I'm gonna ask you guys a few things and feel free to give your honest opinion. Okay so I had one or two people pm about having another place to post this. I think they more or less were wondering if I had like a tumblr or something idk. If it's something you guys would like I could do it and plus… I've already got an account that I use to follow art and things like that… *Cough *Cough I've got plans to buy an art pad sometime soon… Cough* Cough***

**Another thing is, do you guys want me to start putting this on Archive your own or whatever it's called… I can't be bothered to go find the actual title… However, I'm a little worried that people would take it and post it on like Wattpad or some other website… **

**Okay that's all for the day, think about the ideas, I just figured I mention it so that if people wanted it, I wouldn't be opposed to doing it. (I don't plan on leaving the site anytime soon if ever.)**

**Follow, Favorite, and Review… Thanks for the support!**


	8. Who… Who are you?

Who… Who are you?

Two small brown eyes opened to the dime lights of a hospital room. They slowly adjusted to what was going on and he blinked a few times. The room was small but neat and tidy. Some food sat on a table next to him, nothing special but something he could eat if he wanted to.

Then he noticed all the machines that were hooked up to him and all the different wires that were hooked on. "Where am I ?" He asked weakly as he looked around, Pete began to worry and fear and… and he was panicking.

However, a few seconds later a man came running into the room. His face full or worry not hate, not anger, he was just worried. "Claim down, calm down, it's okay, it's okay." The man repeated himself, he smiled at the kid and sat down in a chair next to him.

"Hey?" Pete said in an almost questioning tone. "Umm." Tony responded with a look of worry. "Why am I here and who are you." Tony let out a sigh, of course the poor kid didn't remember. Tony let out a sigh and began to speak.

"Just rest, take a break, breath… I'm Tony, and... " His voice was horse and he couldn't speak, how could he. The kid he cared for so much didn't remember him and why would he, he was beaten within an inch of his life.

"And I'm the guy who came and got you out of the closet, I brought you here for medical attention." Peter nodded and worried filled his eyes, 'what about Fred', was all he could think. "Don't worry about him kid, he's gone for a long time." Pete nodded and smiled, but he needed to find out who was the man in front of him.

"My names Tony… Tony Stark, I… I saw you at the bus stop a few days ago and I figured something was wrong and then, then I found you tied up in that closet. I just can't… can't believe you're okay." Tony had a tear fall from his face.

"Don't, Don't cry… I'm sorry I caused you trouble." Tony's eyes widened, the poor kid. "No… no you didn't cause anything, you could never do anything wrong." Tony reached to give Pete a hug but stopped, Pete didn't know him, he might not want to be touched. "Sorry…" Pete stopped him this time, he pulled the man into a hug. It was something he hadn't had in a long time and it was well needed.

"Hey, umm… Tony, where am I going to stay?" It was another questioned that plagued his mind, he didn't want to live on the streets but it was better than Fred's apartment. Tony smiled and rubbed the kids hair. "Your staying here, I've already got your room ready." Pete's eyes widened and tears began to fall from his eyes. "Thank you…" Tony smiled, if only the kid knew.

"Hey would you like to meet some of my friends?" Pete thought for a second, he wanted to shake his head, what if they hurt him, what if they got angry. But he nodded, he regretted it but he nodded. Tony smiled and walked out into the hall, Pete tried to reach for his arm, he didn't want him to go but Tony turned around and smiled. "I'll be right back." Peter nodded and stayed there for as long as he could.

**In the hallway…**

Tony walked out and looked at the group in front of him, he smiled. "He's awake, and I asked if some of you could come." The group looked up, hope on their faces. "What did he say." Nat and Pep had asked at the same time. "He said yes and I want three of you to come with me. Nat, Pep, Steve would you come in here." The ones who weren't chosen had a depressed look on their faces but those who had been chosen had faces full of smiles.

Tony walked back, the group hung back for a second and Tony looked at Pete. "Okay guys you can come here." The three stepped in and waved, then the tears fell from Nats eyes. While she was a spy and a cold blooded killer, somehow the kid had hit a spot in her heart.

"Hey… little one, how are you feeling?" Nat had asked as she walked closer to him and knelt down next to the bed. "Good… Who are you three?" Tony smiled, and the three also had small smiles. "This is Pep, my wife, this is Nat or the black widow and this is Steve, or Captain America." Pete's eyes were as large as caps shield, 'did he just say Black Widow and Captain America.'

"Captain America and Black Widow!?" The two nodded and let out a laugh, "We would prefer you use Nat and Steve?" Pete eyes widen and he nearly began to cry again, "why are they here?" Tony smiled at the kid, he was excited and overwhelmed.

"Hey, Hey kid it's okay, their safe, just relax, we've got you, nothing is going to happen to you ever… and I mean ever again. Your safe with us." Pete nodded and pulled Tony into another hug. The group stayed with Pete in this hospital room for however long he needed. The group was their until the night and even then Tony and Pepper refused to leave. They sat on the small couch in the corner.

Pete was okay and he had a family that he had only just begun to meet. However, now he needs to explain to them why he healed so fast and that he could climb on walls… Plus he also needs to put Fred in jail… and realize that he had a family to rely on in the first place.

Reader - Wait, Wait, Wait!

Reader - Hold up, your not done yet!... ?

Author -Ooo yea, yea okay, I got you.

**12 at Night in the Avengers Tower.**

Pete awoke from his sleep, he was a little tired but way better than he had felt in months. His body felt wonderful and healed. While the bruising and scarring was still there on his hands and knees, everything was fine. "My healing is back." His whispered to himself, 'Wait my healing powers are back!' Now he began to think of what else had returned.

"No danger." The hairs on his neck were fine, that was good, they weren't going to hurt him. Pete slowly stood from his bed side. Tony and Pep were still in a dazed sleep, they hadn't even heard him wake. Pete smiled at the two, they were everything he ever wanted and then he thought about Nat and Steve… they were nice and sweet.

Pete made his way over to his bag that laid on the bed side table. His feet still hurt a little but it was better than before. Pete pulled open one of the zippers on the bag and dug through it. He found his suit at the bottom of the bag and let go a sigh. After months of being unable to wear it, it was finally time to start being spider man again.

Pete walked out of the room slowly, making sure not to wake the two sleeping figures. Pete stepped out and looked at the hall before him. First he looked both ways down the dim hall then he looked in front of him and well. Crap. The sleeping figures of what he assumed to be all the Avengers sat on the benches in front of him.

They leaned on one another trying to get some sleep while also staying close to the newest member of the family. Peter walked past them slowly and held back a sign. One thing Fred had taught him was how to be quiet and by all means it came in handy at the moment.

Once he was far enough away, Pete walked over to the nearest window, which was at the end of the hall. He slid it open and climbed out onto the glass. He breathed heavily and nearly fell. "Ooo My God this high up!" He yelled, he was not one for theses kinds of heights. At least his powers were back.

Pete pointed his wrist out at the building in front of him and a web shot from his right hand. The wed shot to another building and he began to swing. This was the first real test of his strength, he needed to make sure it was back. As Pete let go of the building he could feel his muscles tense but they stopped, it was back, all of it.

For the first time in months he was able to do the thing he loved. Pete swung to queens, he wanted to protect his streets the ones he had left so long ago. Pete swung for what felt like minutes but was really hours. He looked for anything that was weird and other than a few local robbers and bike thefts, it was quiet.

Then he heard and alarm go off and his ear rang with pain. It would take a while to get use to that again.

Pete swung down and landed in front of the building that was being robbed. It was a bank, of course it was. He pushed open the doors and walked in. Some guy dressed in a… Iron Man mask was holding the cashier at gunpoint demanding money.

"Hey, dome head!" Pete waved to the man, and the man turned to him. His smile was evident even under the mask. "Who are you?" He asked, Pete almost felt disheartened. "Really? I'm gone for 4 months and you forget who I am!" Pete rubbed his head and let go a sigh.

"I'm the spider guy, remember." Everyone in the building nodded, even though that was only like five people, I mean come on it's like 12 at night. However, before Pete could fire off another joke the man shot at him.

The shot hit him in the knee… 'Wonderful spidey sense isn't back.' Then the pain sets in and all Pete could do was yell. "OOWW!" he grabbed his knee and the man tried to fire off another shot but Pete quickly webbed the gun out of the man's hand.

Pete webbed the man to the wall of the bank and saluted the teller, then he walked out of the bank. His leg was killing him and there was nothing he could do. Pete walked into the ally behind the bank and laid against the wall. His knee hurt and well his entire body hurt.

**An hour later…**

Tony awoke from his sleep, his back hurt and his head had a slight headache. Pep laid against him snuggled against his arm. He smiled down on her sleeping form. She was happy laying against him. Tony's tired eyes turned to the hospital bed in front of him and then his tired eyes grew wide.

The kid was gone, not even his bag lay on the table. "Shit." Tony mumbled under his breath and then began to look around. Still he found nothing, Tony somehow managed to get out of Peeps arms and ran out of the room. He looked at all the avengers who lay on the couch.

"Guys Wake Up!" He shook Steve awake and the rest followed suit to the noise. "Tony what is it…" Clint whined from his seat. "The kid, he's missing!" Tony was yelling, he was worried and scared, how had a kid gotten him to be so afraid of anything wrong.

"What!" Nat yelled, the words finally making sense to her, she was now as worried as Tony and no one knew what to do. Tony let go a sigh, where could the kid have gone to and why would he leave, and did he not like them, was this to much. Questions raced through his head.

"Friday, find the kid!" Tony was yelling and he didn't care one bit, he needed to find his kid. "Yes boss." The A.I. replied in a worried tone and then went silent as she tried to trace his whereabouts.

"Sir, he jumped out of a window at around 12 and was last seen at a bank." Now Tony was truly confused and more worried than ever, what the hell was the kid up to…

What will Tony find and what will come of Peter because he is more than likely do for a grounding and some much need love… The Avengers are definitely a group of overprotective Parents and they now have someone to protect and love. However, every family has their problems...

**Authors Notes…**

**Welp, poor Pete, one problem after the other. Hope you guys enjoyed and I hope this is what everyone wanted… Some actual spidering. This fanfic has had a severe lack of it for a long time and I guess it's time to have some right?**

**Sagitarscorpion1 - Yea, I know this was a bit much but hey he deserved it. When It comes to my studies… Well I'm currently an early college student and I haven't even gotten into my core study yet… sadly, regular classes are so boring! Except for history, especially ww2 I can deal with that all day.**

**Toshiro with love - It's coming but first Tony needs another heart attack!**

**Beachgirl25 - Yea the Avengers are very overprotective… Also Joy, I might make a one shot for that soon, but I've got a bunch of ideas currently and different prompts from tumblr.**

**Belbelanne - Yea Fred was a dead man from the start and they only become more protective over time!**


	9. I… I Don't Feel So Good

I… I Don't Feel So Good.

Tony's eyes filled with worry and before anyone knew it, his suit had formed around him. Tony ran down the hall to the same window Pete had jumped out of. Tony flew out the window and headed towards queens.

The rest of the group either ran or flew, they were not about to stand by and let the kid get hurt or let him run without knowing what was going on. Nat was extremely worried and was visibly shaking when she got into the car. Happy smiled at the group, it may have been 1 am and his wife Joy had asked what the hell he was doing, but he wanted to make sure the kid was okay.

After three minutes of flying, Tony had made it to the bank that Pete was suppose to be at. There were cops and other personnel at outside and Tony began to think the worst. Had pete really just? However, Tony landed, which gained a surprised looked from the officers.

"Have you seen a kid?" The cop shook his head, "No, Iron Man, we just found some guy web up on a wall." Tony nodded, the spider was back… well that was good to know, he had wanted to hire the guy for months but he had gone missing months back.

Tony looked on his screens, still Pete's location read near the bank and so Tony began to walk around. He wasn't inside so Tony looked around. He came across and ally and walked down the darkly lit alley.

At the very end hidden behind a dumpster was… "Spider Man?" He was unconscious and blood pooled next to his leg. Tony let go a sigh, it wasn't Pete, but he might have some answers. His suit was trashed and the man seemed to be in more pain than he could imagine.

"Mr. Stark... " Tony looked down at the man, what did he just say. Tony held the mans by the shoulders and leaned down next to him. "Yes?" He asked, the man didn't respond. He had fallen unconscious, Tony thought for a second. Tony reached for the man's mask and pulled it back.

Tony's eyes grew large as he looked at his kids scruffy face. Tears fell from his face, how could his kid… I mean the one that he found by random… be the spider man. Tony pulled the mask back over his head and let go a sigh. "Only you kid, only you."

Tony walked back out of the alley and into the street. Happy pulled up and the group stepped out, only to be told to step back in. Nat looked at Tony, and then she looked at the man in his arms. "The Spider?" She asked, he nodded and sat down in the back seat with them

"Yea, but the real kicker is." Tony pulled the mask off and everyone gasped, even Happy who was currently driving let go a gasped. "Pete… no… baby, it couldn't be." Nat laid Petes head in her lap, she couldn't believe it.

The group drove back to the tower and Pete was escorted to his hospital room. Bruce was once again waiting for him. Pepper had woken up when the group had come back and… well had a nervous breakdown and ended up being comforted by Tony on the couch.

Once it was about 3 am Tony left Pep and Pete in the room and head to his lab. He had something new to work on. And by all means was it going to be his best, and hardest creation to date. Tony looked forward to Pete's reaction but Peps was going to be well, something a little less excited.

**Authors Notes…**

**Sorry for the short length, I've got a funeral to go to and won't be back until like 10 at night, so don't expect anything Saturday unless I work on something in the car, but I'll probably be driving… Yea me. ;(**

**LittleSugarBread - Thank you and yes I notice it two, stupid auto correct! Half the time I overlook it because, well I'm not thinking about it and for some reason Google Docs decides it should be your, rather than you're. It bugs me but whatever.**

**Toshiro with love - Yea he'll be in trouble some time soon but right now, I think Pepper will settle for him being okay.**

**Beachgirl25 - Not much time to react when their baby spider bleeding out in Nats lap.**

**Mayonaka Yue - Only you kid, only you. ;D**

**Belbelanne - That's up to Pepper, Tony wants to protect him, but knows some things up and well the rest… he just fits in more. XD**

**Follow Favorite and Review, hopefully I can get something done today but no promises.**


	10. You What!

You What!

Pete woke up several days later, his eyes were heavy and he was weak but he was awake. Pep and Tony both lay on the couch next to him. Each had bags under their eyes and seemed to have not slept in more than a week.

Tony awoke seconds later and seemed to smile at the teen. He was mad, well more than mad but he seemed to be happy that the kid was okay. "How you doing bud." Pete smiled, he was worse for wear but… he wasn't sure if Tony knew… knew who he was, knew what he could do.

Tony seemed to make a guess at what he was thinking. "Your in trouble." Tears fell from the boys eyes, would, would Tony do the same thing to him that… Fred had. "Wow wow wow bud, your okay, I'm not going to hurt you, I promise, I just want you to be safe and… and I just want you to okay and stay out of trouble."

Pete nodded, he felt bad doing it but it was his job to protect the streets of Queens. Tony smiled at him for a second, he had finished his project for the most part but he had left a little something so that Pete could work with him.

"When you feel better, I want you to come to the lab with me." Pete's eyes widened, was he really going to work with Tony on something. "Why?" Tony smiled, he wasn't going to give away the surprise that easily.

Then Pepper woke up, she was tired and seemed to still have a bit of anger in her face. She turned to Tony first and looked at him like he was crazy, it was 4 in the morning for pete's sa… Then she turned to the kid, he was beaten and battle worn.

She would never have thought that the kid they adopted, even that fact surprised her but that the kid Tony and her adopted would be a superhero… but of course he was, why else would Tony randomly fall in love with a kid. Well there were a lot of reasons but that seemed to be a good one.

"So how are you feeling Mr. Trouble." Pete had a small frown on his face, he didn't enjoy Pepper calling him trouble, but he deserved it. She let go a sigh and Tony only rolled his eyes at her. "Don't go to hard on the kid Pep, he's nearly been killed twice in a week, I think he needs a break from everything, let me take him to the lab." She was going to say no, everything in her body made her want to say no but she can't whether it's Pete's eyes or Tony's smile, she can't say no.

"Fine, but no suit building!" She could already guess what he was going to do but didn't want it to happen. Tony nodded to Pep and walked out. The Avengers had finally gone back to their own beds and the hall was empty.

The three had decided it was time to head to their own beds and it was the first time Pete would see his bedroom. The group walked onto the elevator and headed up to the penthouse. Friday took them up and the group walked onto the penthouse floor.

"Wow." Was all Pete could say as he looked over the area, Tony smiled and looked at Pep. "If you like this, you'll love your room." The idea of his own room made him shiver, all he could think of was the closet.

"Don't worry kido, it'll be okay." Pete nodded and the three walked down the hall that Pete and Tony's room was on. Tony's room was first and so he pointed it out. "This is me and Peps room, and here on our left his your room." Pete nodded, his door was only feet away from the two's, which he was grateful for.

Tony opened the door and let Pete step through. The room was filled with legos, Star Wars, some of his awards that Tony had found in a small wooden closet in Fred's room and other little items that looked important.

Pete smiled, it was the first time he had a bed in a long time. His bed was a queen and extremely large, fluff and comfortable. "Wow." Pete fell on to his bed and nearly fell asleep immediately. "Good, way better than that hospital bed and I'm off the couch, just remember what I did for you." Tony winked at the kid and rubbed his back in a sarcastic way.

"Thank you Mr. Sta…" Tony stopped him and covered his mouth. "Nope, don't call me that, it's Tony… and hell if you want call me dad, I'm your parent figure now and no harm will ever come to you." Pete smiled and hugged Tony, they both really need it and they both seemed to enjoy it way to much.

"If you need me, I'll be right next door." Peter nodded and Tony turned out the lights and closed the door behind him.

Pete laid in bed for what seemed like hours but it was only minutes he was scared, he… didn't want to wake up from this dream. He didn't want to see Fred ever, he wanted to see Tony and Pep… Pete let go of a sigh and walked out of his room. He walked down the hall and stepped into their bedroom and crawled into bed…

Tony awoke about thirty minutes after Pep and him had gotten into bed, something was off, he thought for a second and then his heart nearly jumped out of his chest. His kid laid a few inches away from his curled up around his form sound asleep. Tony smiled, he definitely wouldn't eject the kid, so he just fell back asleep with his grip tight around Pete…

**Authors Notes**

**Remember, Remember November**

**Okay so here is yet another chapter! **

**Welp as you guys know I've got something else in the works now, Remember November is going to take up most of my time and I invite everyone who's a writer to join me, or an artist… I'm just gonna give you guys a heads up that there will probably not be a post tomorrow, I'm gonna work on something for tumblr. But if you guys want it posted here to it can be I don't really care.**

**Toshiro with love - Well… they can't be mad at a kid who nearly died twice in one week.**

**Belbelanne - Yes he will be and well, Pepper has a heart, she's not going to kill him… just teach him not to get himself killed and sneak out of the house at 12 in the morning.**

**Follow Favorite and Review!**


	11. You're my son

You're my son.

Day break came too early for Tony Stark, he was enjoying the first bit of real sleep he had gotten since… well since the kid who currently wrapped around his arm came into his life. Tony had been exhausted for a week now, he hadn't slept in over three days, well mainly because of Pete nearly getting himself killed, and that stupid hospital bed!

Pete woke a few seconds later and Tony could only smile at the kid. "Well I guess we better get up."

The boy nodded to Tony and the two walked out of the bedroom. "You go get dressed and I'll clean up, I need a shave and probably a shower… Haven't done either in way too long." The boy smiled and nodded. Pete walked back to his room, he still marveled at the size and everything within.

The room looked so much nicer than anything he had ever had, even when May was alive. He missed her more than anything, but she would be very happy with his current living conditions. Pete got dressed, he put on a grey shirt with a log of caps shield on it and some blue jeans.

The boy did his hair hastily and tried his best to wake himself up. Then he walked back out into the hallway and waited by the door.

Few minutes later Mr. Stark came out dress in about the same thing as Pete, Tony couldn't bring himself to wear a suit at the moment and the two would be in the lab for most of the day. "Well what do you want." Pete hesitated, he hadn't been asked that in a long time, and even if he did give his own opinion would Mr. Stark think badly of him…

"Come on, I'm not going to judge, what do you really want to eat, what haven't you had in a long time?" Pete smiled, for some reason Tony knew everything he was thinking, and he seemed to love the kid more than anything.

"How about…." He still hesitated, what if it was bad or wrong. "Pancakes? And ... and some bacon." Tony smiled, that was perfect for a Saturday.

"That sounds good, I'll have Steve make some, I'm am no cook, plus him and Buck do all the cooking anyway."

Pete nodded, but was he burdening Cap by asking for something… The two walked into the kitchen and the Avengers were already waiting for the kid. Nat seemed to have a large smile grow across her face when the boy appeared from behind Tony. The others also gave smiles to the boy, there was no way they were going to fuse at him. That was the last thing the poor kid needed to hear.

"How's my little ребенок пау?" Pete raised an eyebrow at Natasha, what did she even mean?

"It's Russian for baby spider." Buck translated for the kid, and Nat seemed to scowl at him.

"Hey! I'm teaching him Russian not you!" Buck rolled his eyes... sure she was, if he had anything to say about it, it was up to him and Clint to teach the kid and maybe to do it out of spite… because that's how he is.

"Ooo… Okay, Hi Natasha and Bucky." Nat gave Pete a smirk and so did Buck, they would also have to work on him using their nicknames… he was a part of the family.

"Now what do you want to eat little spider?" Steve was in the kitchen and had leaned out from behind a wall. He wore an apron that said, best cook. It was pink and had a logo of his shield on it. He hated wearing it but there were no other aprons and Tony refused to buy more.

"He wants some pancakes and bacon… and some juice." Tony spoke for Pete; he knew the kid wouldn't want to talk to Steve or anyone. Steve nodded, no one had eaten, they were waiting for the kid's choice. The team wanted him to feel at home and if Pete could choose what he ate, then they figured it would help him adjust.

"Okay I'll get to work." Steve stepped back into the kitchen and got to work on breakfast. Meanwhile, the group just chatted and talked about everything and anything. It was weird, weirder than usual for Pete, for the first time in over a year he felt safe, welcome, and at home.

He enjoyed the conversations they were having, well mainly the fact that Nat was arguing with Clint, Wanda, and Buck about who gets to teach the kid Russian. Even with Tony's protest, they kept fighting about it. He would learn, that was the main thing he found interesting.

After a few minutes Steve called from the kitchen. "Breakfast is ready!" The group ran into the kitchen and sat down at the table.

Tony help Pete, he was still frail and tired. "Come on bud, you can sit next to me and Nat." Peter nodded and followed Tony into the dining room.

There was Pancakes, sausage, bacon, juice, milk, and just about anything you can think of for a Saturday morning. The group began to dig in and Pete grabbed 4 pancakes, a bunch of bacon and sausage. He was really hungry and the fact that he hadn't had a proper meal for his metabolism in over a year, really didn't help.

The group ate away at their food and told random stories about events that had gone on without the public knowing. It was mostly shenanigans between the team and Pete loved it. Once everyone was finished and had their fill Tony spoke up. "Come on kid, I've got something I want to show you." Peter nodded and the two stood and walked out of the room.

Pete and Tony walked over to the elevator and stepped in. "Fri, take us to my lab." The A.I. copied and the elevator moved down a floor. When it stopped the doors opened to an amazing sight.

Mr. Starks lab was huge and had a whole bunch of different tech and… was that a suit! And are those multiple suits. "Wow." Was all he could say, this was great and crazy and… and too much. Pete began to freak out…

"Wow there kido, it's okay. It's a lot to take in I know but just do it one step at a time. Here I'll show you around." The two began to walk around the room, looking at everything they could find and see.

"Okay so here is my usual workstation, here is one of the suits I'm working on." It was mark 50… something or other. Tony had just been tinkering with it.

"And here's another workstation and my lounge type area." It was just a couch and a small island with a coffee maker and a mini fridge and some cabinets.

"However, I've got something much more important for you. Come with me kid." Pete nodded and followed Tony to the far wall of the lab.

"Well. I've been working on a few things and I know your smart, smart enough to make your own web fluid so here." Tony gestured to the wall and Friday began to lower it. On the other side sat another lab with a bunch workstations and pods like the ones Tony had filled with his suits.

However, what lay on one of the stations was what surprised Pete the most. A red and blue suit with large eyes and a spider like design sat at the station and tools were laid out all around it. "Is… Is… it for me?" Tony smirked.

"Of course, it is, I'm going to let you get killed. Also, you need to get out of that hoodie and mask, it looks bad and I figured you need some protection." Pete nodded, 'yea… it's kind of hard not to get hurt by a bullet when you're just wearing a hoodie.' He thought to himself.

"Thank you…" Tony stopped him and shook his head. "No thanking me, you're my responsibility and my kid. You're not getting hurt and your apart of the family…" Pete smiled, Tony really did care about him. "Thanks, though." Tony smiled and nodded to the kid.

"I know Pep said no suit building but… this isn't suit building it's just finishing." He winked at Pete and the two walked over and began work. Pete wrote down the formula for his webbing on a chalkboard and Tony studied it and they began to work on improved web shooters and the kid was so smart that he had begun working on an A.I. for the suit two. Tony had suggested using Friday, however, Pete wanted to do something, anything so that he felt that it was also his project.

Tony loved the kid, loved the kid to much in fact. He was perfect, everything he ever wanted in a kid… and he was funny, smart, adorable at times, and he needed Tony as much as Tony needed him.

**Adorable Notes… Wait wait no… Authors Notes!**

**Okay so here is another chapter, I've got another 5 chapters planned with my usual fun ones and some new ones that I think will be great. Hope everyone enjoyed and feel free to Follow Favorite and Review. **

**Toshiro with love – Yes, of course I tried to make it adorable and I've wanted to do that for so long. XD**

**Belbelanne – Well I would hope Pete feels safe with a buck of super soldiers and assassin. XD**

**xSapphirexRosesxFanx – Is not a dream… is it!? Remember chapter, what is like 2 or 3…**

**Beachgirl25 – Tony knows he smart, but the team doesn't so… that might come into play soon and yea I'm glad the team showed up. Also Ned and MJ will be invited to come home with him for the first time soon. When he feels good enough to go to school.**

**Beachgirl25 – What? Pep being sassy, naw, that's just here being overprotective. ;D**

**Please, if you would go follow Remember November and maybe consider writing for it. **

**Fix it?**


	12. I Hate Monday

I Hate Monday…

Monday morning rolled around and Pete hated the fact. It was time for him to go back to school and somehow explain how he missed two weeks of school. Tony had already called ahead at some point and informed Midtown to transfer phone numbers, information and anything else to him. Pep had also gone and done much the same.

"Okay, kid you ready?" Pete shook his head; no, he definitely wasn't ready. "Good, I don't blame you." Tony smiled at the kid; he didn't want him to go back either, but Pete had to.

"Okay, Hap will take you, have a good day." Pete rolled his eyes, a good day. Really, how was he supposed to do that. He had been gone for two whole weeks! Peter sighed and headed to the elevator. "Friday take me to the garage." The A.I. compiled and moved the elevator downward.

Pete walked out with his book bag in tow and headed towards Hap, he was waiting by a car. "Good to see you kid." Hap smiled at the boy; he was still mad about how someone could hurt a kid so badly.

"Let get moving." Pete hopped in the back of the car and Hap drove towards his school. On the way there Pete took in the view of the city, he hadn't seen it much in the past few years and it looks so different from what he expected.

"It's changed a lot." He commented to himself and Happy rolled down the plane that separates the two. "Yea it has, I hope you're enjoying this pipsqueak." Pete smiled, did everyone Tony hired have a sense of humor, or did they get that from him over time.

The car pulled up in front of Midtown, and it gained a few odd looks. Pete pushed open the door and stepped out and took in the school. As usual it was the same, which he was grateful for. "See you Hap." He waved as the car pulled away.

Pete walked up to the front steps of the building and let go a sigh, it was time to face his fears. He walked inside and looked around. Ned waved to him, he was at their lockers, so was Mj. He smiled at her; she was everything to him.

Then he looked around at everyone else, mainly Flash and his goons. Ugg why did they have to be the bane of his existence when Fred wasn't around. "Hey, Penis is back!" Wonderful… Pete let out a small whimper and walked over to Ned and Mj.

"Hey Guys, long time no see." The two friends nodded. "Yea, we haven't seen you in like two weeks Pete." Pete nodded to his friends; he could explain but not right now.

"Hey sorry for not being here but did either of you take notes?" Mj smirked, of course he still wanted notes even after being gone for half a month. "Yea, here nerd." She smiled, and it was infectious because Pete returned the smirk almost immediately.

"Hey… um I was wondering if you two wanted to come over sometime…" It was hard for him to say, hard for him to even consider exposing himself to his friends, but that's what they were. His friends and they helped him through his lows, and he wanted to share his highs with them.

"Really, you want use to come over?" Pete nodded, it was the first time ever he had asked and the two seemed shocked. "Yea sure Nerd, I'd love to see what you two get up to." She winked at the two and walked away.

"Hey, you want to build that new AT ET walker… I just got it a few days ago." Well it hadn't even hit store shelves yet, but as soon as Tony heard that the kid liked Legos and Star Wars, he had ordered literal ever set he could find. But he mainly ordered the old clone wars sets… (Not the movie but the show, the show was great and I'm glad they're bringing it back… Also, huge Star Wars Nerd! Grew up on The Clone Wars show so I love it.)

Neds eyes grew to the size of caps shield, he could only nod. "Yea that would be… amazing and how did you get it… it's not even released!" Pete smirked; all would be revealed in due time.

The group headed to class and first up was history, then English, then math, lunch. P.E… which sucked and then science… which is where we join the young spider…

"Okay class… I've got an important announcement…" (Ooo… great what could it be.) Mr. Harrington was nearly jumping up and down and he was giddy with excitement. "I've just got some news that we're going to Stark Towers, otherwise known as Avengers Tower!" The whole class erupted into cheers… well except for one. Pete nearly slammed his head on his desk.

'WHY ME!' He internally yelled. Pete wanted to die, not like before but close to it. Ned seemed to notice his uneasiness and asked. "What's wrong?" Pete shrugged and Mr. Harrington spoke up once more.

"The trip is Friday afternoon and it's an overnight stay." Wonderful, 'I get to live in my own home…' Pete was going to kill Tony, or Pep. They both deserved it at this point. Then he began to think even more… Crap… The Avengers… well mainly Nat.

Pete loved his family and trusted them with anything and everything. But they by no means had been subtle at anything and they would embarrass him as much as possible… however, not enough to cause a panic attack. If that happened it would be become full Mama and Papa bear mode.

(Ahh… yes, the usual Field trip, you didn't think I would spare you, did you?)

**Authors Notes...**

**Yea no, sorry guys, had to do it. XD**

**Hope you guys enjoyed this and look forward to what's to come. Also sorry for the bug yesterday, seems to happen whenever I'm in a rush… like both times it's happened I was hurrying to get done. **

**Ken-TheReader - Thanks for the heads up… also sorry about the two different chapters, that was me trying to make sure the chapter was working.**

**Sagitarscorpion1 -Where have you been? XD**

**Beachgirl25 - Cat sitting with Tony… I could see this, and it would be funny as hell.**

**Belbelanne - Yea, of course Nat wins come on, you don't go against her… like ever.**

**Remember... Remember, November.**

**Follow, Favorite, and Review.**


	13. Welcome Home

Welcome Home…

After school, Pete Mj, and Ned had all planned to head back to Pete's house, while it was a Monday, they all figured it would be best to help Peter catch up on everything he had missed. The group walked out into the main area in front of the school and waited.

However, they didn't wait long, a black SUV pulled up and the window rolled down. "Hey kid, get in." Pete nodded, while the other two looked at him with worried eyes. "Ooo… Happy, these are my friends Ned and Mj." Happy waved to the two and then looked back at Pete.

"Are they coming with you." Pete nodded, and Happy seemed to only smile. "Good, you need to get caught up on everything you missed." Pete nodded once more, and the three hopped into the car. While this probably wasn't Pete's greatest idea, he fully trusted his friends and Mr. Stark would hopefully understand why two other random kids were in the penthouse.

In the back of the car

"So… who's he?" Mj pointed to the front seat of the car, Happy didn't even look back, he just kept his eyes on the road. Pete thought for a second, he needed to have a good answer that wouldn't spoil the surprise.

"He's just a driver that Mr… That takes me two and from school." Hap rolled his eyes at that; he definitely wasn't Pete's chauffeur. After the small bit of information had been exchanged the group set to work talking about everything he had missed.

"Well Flash hasn't been much of an asshole since you left, and classes have been pretty lax on everything." Ned was trying to make Pete feel better but knowing his Parker luck, it would only get worse with his return.

"Bet Flash starts right back up again tomorrow, he'll probably harass me every chance he gets." Mj nodded to Pete, he was right after all. All Flash had talked about for a week straight was how Penis was skipping school to avoid him.

"He thinks you're avoiding him, Nerd." Pete rolled his eyes and slowly sunk into the seat of the car. "Of course, he does." Pete let go a sigh, not a small one that you let go when you're tired, no one of exhaustion and distaste. While Fred was horrible, abusive, and a piece of shit. Flash took the cake for being self-centered and an all-out, full on ass hole.

"Listen guys… can we not talk about Flash; I've had my fill for the month." Two nodded, they understood that Pete really didn't want to talk about flash and everything else. The city continued to go by the windows of the SUV and Mj and Ned seemed to be staring out at the city, neither of them had ever been out this far.

"Where are we going. We seem to be really far from Queens." Pete nodded, they were definitely very far from Queens, in fact they were in the heart of the city and getting very close to the tower.

"Yea, I'll tell you guys about it later but we're almost there." The two nodded and resumed looking out the window. Hap still hadn't said a word to the three and was just driving like he always did, albeit a little bit safer than with Tony, because well, he had three kids rather than his best friend.

"Okay kid, were here." The car made a right turn into a building that the group hadn't really gotten a good look at. Ned and Mj were surprised that it, wherever they were it was in the heart of New York.

The three stepped out of the car and grabbed their bags. "Okay guys follow me." He waved for the two to stay behind him and the three walked over to the private elevator. Once the three were within a few feet of the elevator doors opened and the light above it turned on.

"Welcome home Peter, would you like me to inform boss of your arrival?" Pete thought for a second, he was surprised Friday had asked him a question, in the entire time he had been at the tower, she had never even talked to him. However, it was probably a good idea to let Tony and Pepper know he was here, however the Avengers didn't need to know.

"Yes Friday, tell Tony and Pep I'm here and let them know I brought friends with me." There was silence from the A.I for a few seconds, she was most likely relaying the information.

"Okay Pete, Boss has been informed and what floor would you like?" Pete let go a sigh, at least Ned hadn't completely freaked out, both were more or less in a daze and seemed to not be paying attention if he was honest.

"The top floor." He still wasn't sure what floor that was, the private elevator didn't have buttons and seemed to be rather sleek and polished. "Yes sir." The elevator began to move, and the group headed up towards the main area.

After what felt like forever the elevator dinged and the group stepped off. "Okay guys, welcome to my home." Pete gestured to the space in front of him. For once only a few people were home. Nat and Clint to be exact. They we're currently watching some Russian drama or spy movie, figures.

"Hey Nat, Clint." Pete waved to the two, and they seemed to turn around and with large smiling faces. "Hey Pete." Nat and Clint had both let out at the same time and now focused on the two others.

"Who are you're friends?" Nat pointed to Ned and Mj and seemed to be looking over each of them. However, Nat stopped when Ned fell over backwards and laid on the floor.

"Is he okay?" Clint asked with a sarcastic tone of voice. Pete nodded and looked back at Ned, he would be fine right? Who knew, then Pete looked at Mj, almost for insurance of the fact, which she nodded. "Yea he'll be fine Nerd. Also why are we in Avengers Tower and why are we talking to the greatest spy of all time."

"Thank you." Clint had given thanks and Mj rolled her eyes. "Wasn't talking to you bird brain, I was talking to The Black Widow." Nat smirked, not like before, no this was shit eating grin, ear to ear.

"I like this one, she's a keeper." Pete blushed, why did they have to ruin the one thing, the one thing! He liked and enjoyed. "Who's to say he's not a keeper." She winked at Nat, okay now… now was time for Nat to full on smile and grin… maybe even laugh.

"Okay guys come with me, I'll dealing with you two later." He pointed to Nat and Clint who currently we're still looking over the two inspecting. Pete lightly tapped Ned and pulled him off the floor.

"You okay bud." He nodded; it was small but did the trick. The two followed Pete down a hallway and into a room. The room was huge and had a bunch of stuff. There were books, movies, Legos… more Legos… was that a Stark Tv and a full Stark computer setup.

"Who are you and what did you do with our Pete." Pete nearly jumped, what was he supposed to answer.

"I got rescued and adopted by Tony Stark, I've been healing from everything that happened to me and then I snuck out, got yelled at and now the Avengers are basically family… and that all happened in the course of a week. Ooo and also Pep apparently got me a counselor and a therapist."

"Ummm… you said that out loud…." Welp shit, he really did have the Parker luck charm on today. Pete rubbed his head and screamed mentally; it was now a horrible day. But it would get better, right?

"Okay so yea that's pretty much all that happened. And I'm sorry I didn't tell you guys. I was asleep for like a week and a half if I'm honest." Mj nodded and so did Ned. Right now, they need to focus on getting Pete caught up on everything that had happened at school and maybe take a break and hangout as friends. It was something Pete hadn't had in a long time but for some reasons he still questioned everything. Was it a dream? Will anyone hurt him again?

Those questions seemed to run through his head over and over again. He tried his best not to show it, but he needed help and he needed it badly. He loved his family, but he still felt like he couldn't trust anyone.

However, Pete was snapped out of his thoughts when a man appeared at the doorway of his room. "What are you doing Junior." Pete looked up from his Math work that Mj was helping him with. Tony stood looking over the three with a large smile on his face. He was happy that Pete had friends and that they were willing to help him.

"Also, who are your friends?" Pete looked at both Ned and Mj and then at the work on the floor.

"I'm getting caught on all my studies and Mj and Ned are helping me. Also, Mj, Ned this is Tony. Mr. Stark this is Ned and Mj." Tony nodded to the two and then turned back to Pete.

"What did I say about calling me Mr. Stark?" He asked in a sarcastic voice, however, it still frightened Pete. "Don't call you Mr. Stark… It's Tony or Dad?" He Nodded to the boy and then rubbed his hands through his hair.

"Come on, you guys need a break, we've got some shawarma in the kitchen and were all waiting on you three." The group got up and walked out of the room. Tony was right, all the Avengers sat in the kitchen with their favorite dishes of shawarma. Clint was busy sucking his down while the others ate like normal human beings.

"Hey Junior." All the Avengers had greeted when Pete sat down at the table. Apparently, they all had heard Tony and now I guess that's what he's going by. Ned and Mj were still very surprised by everyone. However, they adjusted quickly and got into a casual conversation with their favorite Avengers.

Mj was quietly talking to Nat and Ned was talking to Banner. However, everyone stopped eating when Pep walked in, she was late… later than usual. "Omg. It's Mrs. Stark." Mj was the one who spoke.

"Hey Pete, and Friends?" The two nodded to Pep and Pep calmly sat down next to Mj and Nat. The group got back to talking and Mj began to ask questions for the school news show type thing. Which Pepper answer happily and did her best to answer. However, when Mj asked one question Pete stepped in. "Hey Mrs. Stark, who gave Midtown the trip to Stark Industries."

"Umm… I need you to sign my permission slip by the way?" Pep nodded and proceeded to answer the question. "I did actually, and I figured it would be good for Pete and I thought it would be good for the school to see labs and technology that is developed here at S.I." Mj nodded and was very happy with the answer.

While, Pete was not looking forward to the trip, he did look forward to being with his friends and away from school. However, what demons will come through the cracks of Pete's mind and what is Fred's fate?

**Authors Notes…**

**Okay so here's another chapter, and wow it's a long one, not as long as the field trip one will be but still it's longer than usual.**

**Belbelanne - No they don't know he's Spiderman, well maybe they suspect it but don't really know. And yes, there will probably be a mama bear moment or two.**

**Beachgirl25 - Glad you enjoyed, also I'll work on a one shot sometime soon for Nick, might even make a new story for it. Not sure what to call it yet but I'll figure it out.**

**Toshiro with love - Thank you, Yea I enjoy the adorableness of it all.**

**Toshiro with love - Yea he's going to be in a lot of pain…**

**poohbear123 - Of course flash is in the class, it's Mr. Harringtons class…**

**Sagitarscorpion1 - Glad you follow up. Was just worried about you, thought you disappeared from the face of the earth or something. Also hope you feel better soon, and I get that life gets in the way.**

**Skypeoplephoenix732 - Thought I forgot about you? :( okay so I'm going to go line by line and answer everything. Okay sentence 2 Welp, I tried with this chapter, should be all one pov however, if I do this () or '' It's either for sarcasm or for me to say something. Number 3 - Welp that's too bad… Number 4 - Do I really though? I mean you don't know this, and I don't have to mention it but I'm working off personal experience. Number 5 - Once again personal experience when I was 5 or 6. Number 6 - Well for me at least, once again it comes from personal experience, you can be completely broken on the inside and not show it. You try to put on a happy face and hide the truth but sooner or later it catches up with you. When it comes to me making this adorable, well none of these people have ever dealt with anything except for Tony and Tony is no father figure, he doesn't know how to help Pete. However, he tries his best to make him comfortable and show him what he needs which is someone to be by his side. Number 7 - Well sorry you don't like it, and it's not my problem, all I've done is explain my thinking process and… Also please refer back to the end of Am I To Late?**

**Okay mini rant over, hope you guys enjoyed, feel free to Follow Favorite and Review.**

**Remember... Remember, November**


	14. Welcome to Stark Towers

Welcome to Stark Towers.

Friday came fast, faster than it should have. When Pete woke Friday morning he wanted to die, like actually just die. This was bad, maybe even worse than anything he could have wished for. Pete let go a sigh and shifted out of his bed.

Pete quickly did his hair and got dressed, he was tired, more tired than usual. Nightmares were still a constant to his mind but for now they were at the back of his mind. For now, he had to worry about keeping everything a secret, which would be hard considering the Avengers already knew he would be at the tower.

However, what was even worse than the Avengers knowing about it was the fact that all of them had planned something for Pete and he knew it was going to be bad.

Pete walked out of his room and down the hall. He grabbed some food out of the fridge and head to the door. "Where do you think you're going. Junior you can't leave without saying goodbye." Pete cringed a bit at Tony, but he walked over to the man who sat on the couch watching some car show.

"Hey Mr. Stark, I'm going to school, I overslept." Tony nodded and smiled at the kid. "Good luck today, we'll try not to ruin your life." he winked, that was a blatant lie, the group had full intention to ruin his life.

Pete walked back over to the elevator and called for Friday to take him down to the garage. Pete rode the elevator down and nearly broke down; he did not want to be going on a field trip to his own home.

**At school…**

Pete stepped out of the car he had rode in, as always it was an Audi, because of course it was. Flash walked over as Pete was getting out and decided with his ever so brilliant mind that he should say something to Pete.

"Hey Penis, why are you pretending to be some that you're clearly not. I mean look at that car and your cloths. Two weeks ago, you wore those ugly ass clothes so don't be tiring to look like you have money. You're just poor, little Penis Parker.

Happy to hear every word, Pete hadn't even gotten a chance to close the door and Flash was already back to his old bullying. Hap, however, did not say anything and just drove off when Pete closed the door. Tony would be hearing everything when Hap got back. The tour group would be lucky if that got all two days of their trip.

Pete chose to ignore Flash and walked away. The bus was waiting at the end of the curb and Pete went over to sign in with Mr. Harrington. The group would probably be leaving in just a few minutes.

"Hey Mr. Harrington." The man looked up from his clipboard and his face fell. Of course, Pete was the last one here, he always was. Mr. Harrington wrote his name down and pointed him to the bus.

Pete stepped on and walked over and sat down next to Ned, he smiled at Pete and the two began to talk about something important or was its Legos who knows. "You ready, where going to see Avengers Tower!" Pete wanted to slam his head into the seat in front of him, but he didn't

"No, I'm not, I get to see it every day and… you did two, I mean what else is there that's important. Remember after dinner we went to the museum and then some r&d labs that Tony said we might be able to work in if we ever wanted." Ned nodded, Tony had in fact offered for them to work with interns if they wanted and Ned remembers Pepper talking to himself and Mj about getting them both internships so they could see Pete and work together.

Mj sat next to them in the other seat, she sat alone with her legs on the seat reading a book. Flash and one of his goons sat in front of them. "What was that Penis, are you making up more lies. Hey everyone Penis says he has an internship with Stark industries!" Everyone let out a laugh other than Mj and Ned.

"Ooo… and I bet you spend more time on your knees than you do actually working." God, if Pete could punch Flash right now, he would but his identity had to stay close to his chest. Peter decided to just remain silent and watch as the bus left Midtown.

Pete watched as the buildings went by, the sounds of the kids played in his mind, but he didn't care. Whatever they had to say it didn't matter, Pete wanted to be alone with his mind. Yet that seemed to be the most dangerous place of all because there, that's where his demons hunt and kill. His mind would never be the same and he never thought he would ever cope. Yet he was and had been doing so.

However, Pep had suggested a therapist and Pete was open to it. Yet he would always worry about Fred and how his mind seemed to always fear everything. Family was still so foreign to him and so was everything. The fact that people cared, the fact that people wouldn't hurt him every chance they got. The fact that he had food, that he didn't have to live in fear. Fear of being beaten, fear of being... abused fear of dying alone…

**Authors Notes…**

**Okay so here's another chapter, this story might actually get done on time, XD Welp. Hopefully I feel like writing today, didn't yesterday when I wrote this. Otherwise it might be a day or two before we get the next part. The field trip is probably going to be close to 4 or 5 thousand words. One mega chapter that covers two days and a lot of drama.**

**Remember, Remember November. :P**

**Belbelanne - Yea, Glad you can't wait and enjoyed!**

**Sagitarscorpion1 - Glad you're okay, and yea I hate it when people make Ned freak out over and over again, I mean come on… Guy in the chair, he probably has met them multiple times. Plus, if you remember the old iron man show from like 2009, Iron man adventures, (Yes, I like the show, it was really good, honestly.) I like to think that much like Rhodey was in that show, Ned is the guy in the chair who comes to expect the unexpected.**

**Beachgirl25 - Yea, I'm going to write it sometime soon, credit to you of course, it's your idea that I find it incredibly funny. Especially Tony. XD But never realized that Fury raised Clint and Nat, always thought Nat grew up in Russia, something happened at Budapest, (Most likely Clint was sent to kill Nat) and the two ended up having respect for one another and became friends and that shield came along much later for the two. But I don't know if that was just my take on everything.**

**Remember, Remember November. :P**

**Follow Favorite and Review.**


	15. Hell of a Field Trip

One Hell of a Field Trip.

Pete and the group of unruly kids walked off the bus. Mj, and Ned stood beside Pete, Flash and the rest of the bus had already gotten off and were listening to Mr. Harrington give instructions on what to do and what not do.

"Okay class please be respectful to the tour guide and please also remember to not touch anything. This is a privilege and you must be respectful to the privacy and work of Stark industries." The teens nodded; however, those rules would be broken sometime or another.

"Okay, everyone we are good to head inside." Flash as of course lead the way, he had to be first. The rest of the group stepped in after him and they all seemed to take in the beauty of it all. The tower was well decorated, it featured the usual receptionist and lounge area however, everything was modern and clean and expensive because well it was Peppers idea.

After a while, someone must have informed the front desk that there was a group of random teenagers in the main room because someone came over in a hurry and waved the group down. "Hello, you must be… New York High?" Mr. Harrington shook his head, no that wasn't them. The women had a weird look on her face.

"No were… were um Midtown Ma'am." She nodded, ahh yes, Juniors group. "Ooo… sorry for the confusion, we've got quite a few groups coming in and out today. I'll go get your tour guides in just a sec." The women walked over to the center lobby counter and picked up a phone. She talked for a few seconds and then set it back down.

After a couple of minutes Two people walked out of the elevator, well the private elevator. One redhead and a rather scruffy man who seemed to be overly tired and more than likely running on caffeine walked over.

"Hello, you must be Midtown?" The students nodded; also, why did the man have sunglasses on it a building. However, Pete already knew, and he let out a small sigh as soon as the two had walked over to the tour group.

"Hey Nat, Hey Mr. Stark." The two both smiled, welp at least the kid was paying attention to everything. "How's my intern feeling?' Tony had a bit of bite in his throat, he wanted the kid to say, 'well I've been getting bullied.' However, that was obviously never going to happen.

"OMG" Some kids yelled, now just realizing what was going on. The Tony Fucking Stark was giving their tour along with The Black Widow, like what! Tony rolled his eyes, it had taken them long enough, he put on his best pta look and just seemed to smile proudly at the kids.

"Yes, that's me and I'm your tour guide for the day. So please follow the rules." Tony looked directly at Flash; he would be the first to break them. The group followed the two over to the scanners at the far end of the room. There Tony grabbed a box from a back room and held up a badge for all of them to see.

"Okay so this is a security bag, you will need one of these to get any further into the tower, and you must wear them at all times. Otherwise our head of security will not be very happy. Pete rolled his eyes, and so did Mj, and Ned. Then Tony began to hand out the badges.

Everyone in the class got one. Flash had his level one badge and Mr. Harrington had a level two omega badge. They more or less just let teachers access bathrooms and other small things like that. Once everyone had gotten theirs except for Pete, he didn't need one, Betty asked a question.

"So, what are the different levels of clearance." Tony smiled, everyone had to ask this question, didn't they? Tony let go a sigh and began the long process of explaining it all. "Okay so there are ten different levels, the first is for tours, second for janitors, third for low level interns, four for low level employees, fifth for high level interns, sixth for high level employees, seventh for security, eighth for business partners ninth for Avengers and tenth for Me, Pepper, and one other person." He winked at Pete, because well he was that other person. Or also known as the legitimate family members of the Starks.

The group nodded in understanding and began to walk through the scanner, however, Flash noticed something that he thought was soooo important. "Hey Pen-...Parker over their doesn't have an I.D. does that mean he can't go on the trip?" Flash was hopeful, so very hopeful however, those dreams were crushed into a thousand pieces.

"No, he doesn't need one, Friday will just I.D. him" Nat had answer before Tony could, she knew just as well as he did considering none of the Avengers carried a badge.

Flash walked through the scanner with an angry pout. "Stupid, penis parker!" Flash hopped no one heard that but, Tony did and chose to refrain from snapping the kids' neck. "Flash level one alpha, welcome to Stark towers." Friday's voice was robotic and sounded nothing like her usual self. Then it was Pete's turn.

Pete stepped through right after his dad gave him the thumbs up. "Peter Parker, level 10 alpha. Welcome Home Junior, the Avengers have already been informed of your arrival and Mrs. Stark has just been informed." Wonderful… why him, was all he could think. Pete let go a sigh and turned to Tony, almost to say, 'help me out here.' But Tony did no such thing and the two other Avengers stepped through as well.

The Teens just stood stunned, did… did Penis have a level ten badge? What! "How in the hell do you have a level ten badge!" Flash yelled at the top of his lungs which caused the three Avengers to nearly yell back at him. However, Pete almost broke down in tears, he was not one for yelling and loud noises.

"Well Pete needs to be where I am and that's in a restricted area that only I can access so he needs just as high of clearance. And the Avengers come to him when they need help with their own project. Pepper however, well she just likes to keep in touch with my favorite intern." Pete nodded, he would have to thank Tony for the save later because Nat was already leading everyone on to the next area, which was the museum.

**Authors Notes.**

**I think I'm going to spread this out over two or three chapters, unfortunately I've got some schoolwork to do and that's going to get in the way so yea… But here is the second chapter, my personal favorite thing to do…**

**Also, I already thought out the ending of the story which will be in 3-4 characters. I'm going to pull the rug out from you guys. ;D**

**Those who are unfollowing, well you might want to refollow, it's not all happy…**

**Sagitarscorpion1 - Iron Man adventure was is my personal favorite, however, I like most of the spider man shows, even the new one that everyone hated on immediately, (Okay the animation isn't the greatest.) But whatever. Yea I'd like that, haven't talked to a friend of mind of mine here in a long time so it'd be nice to have someone. Also, for anyone who wants to beta ready, you probably need to live in the us and be willing to ready at 8-9pm Est, that's when I write pretty much everything, and you've basically got… about 12 hours to read it. (*cough*cough, I actually beta read these right before they're published so yea.) But if you're willing to do it, that'd be great.**

**Toshiro with love - Thanks, glad you enjoy. And yes, the mid can be very dangerous, we will find out how much very soon.**

**A fellow Webhead - Thank you, it's not always the most throughout I'll be honest, but I do my best. Yes, I know my grammar sucks. XD I'm working on that but please remember these are written in a single day, and even then, their written within an hour. They are by no means perfect and never will be. However, I'll try to use more descriptive and maybe have a bit more movement, and other visuals.**

**Also, not all foster parents are bad, honestly there are some great ones, and this is by no means meant to make people look down on the foster system, this is just one case of a bad foster. (Also, I'd imagine there's a background check of some sort.)**

**Belbelanne - Don't count on it. ;D**

**Remember… Remember, November**

**Follow Favorite and Review!**


	16. Anxiety

Anxiety

The group walked over to the elevators, not the nice pretty private ones, no, the bug standard run of the mill ones that played cheap music and made you feel terrible. While Pepper had suggested updating them, Tony argued that it was best to leave it because everyone deserves to suffer. However, one nice feature was the fact that it was all glass and people could see what was going on on each floor.

Tony called to Friday to take them up to the museum level. "Take us to level 3 Fir if you would." The A.I did as it was told, and the large box moved upwards towards the fourth floor. Pete hid in the back of the elevator along with Ned and Mj, however, both Nat and Tony kept an eye on him. They didn't need the kid to get hurt.

Flash, however, was standing next to Mr. Harrington sending a death glare towards Pete who only seemed to want to shrink down to the size of ant man and run away. "What?" Peter finally asked and Flash gave him an answer. "Stop lying Penis, why did you hire these fake tour guides?" Pete rolled his eyes, really this is the best Flash could do.

"Their definitely real and well, you know what. You're not worth my time Flash." Pete stepped closer to Tony as the elevator dinged and its doors opened to release the kiddos. The group swarmed out and stood in the middle of the museum. Most were awestruck by the sight of everything and so was Pete, but he had seen it once or twice before.

The group walked over and the sounds, the sounds of the group grew and grew, why were they so loud! Pete stepped away from them, he couldn't take it. "Hey, Hey, quiet down please, my so... My intern here can't think!" Tony walked over to Pete and pulled him away from the group leaving Nat to deal with a bunch of pain in the asses.

The two walked over to a quiet corner of the museum and Tony let the kid lean on him. "You okay?" Pete shook his head, no he was not okay, his eyes were shut, and he covered his ears. Tony didn't do anything, what was he supposed to do? All he could do was let the kid rest against him and so he did.

Nat, on the other hand was dealing with the kids. "What's going on with Pen- Peter?" Nat rolled her eyes, 'Really are you that dumb', she thought to herself of course. "He's got a sensory overload, happens when he's exposed to a lot of noise or put under a lot of pressure, usually we just try to comfort him, and it goes away in a few minutes." The group nodded in understanding and well Flash had a small grin across him face.

"Okay so Stark tower, founder in the late 1930s by Howard Stark, where he mainly sold weapons to the allies during ww2, later the company grew into one of the largest weapons dealers in the world. Then Howard was killed in a car accident, leaving Stark Industries to Tony. However, someone handled the company while he was gone until his return in 2008. From there on Tony mostly owned the company, even though Pepper Stark is really the manger and runner of the company, however, Tony is still the 'boss' on paper. And when it comes to the future of Stark industries all I can say is that Stark has already chosen his heir and that while they may not know it. The company is in very good and deserving hands. Okay now all of you leave me alone and go find something to look at in the museum. And no, I will not sign any autographs."

The group nodded to Nat and ran in several different directions. Pete had finally came out of his anxiety attack during her presentation and walked over to say sorry for interrupting which she told him. "I'm doing this for you my baby spider, don't worry about anything." Pete nodded to Nat and the three talked about where everyone was. Well some were out doing other things in the city but most of the Avengers where still in the tower. And as the three finished the conversation a certain unmistakable rattle came from the vents.

Nat looked up with a smile on her face, then she moved Pete out the way slightly and the vent above fell from the ceiling and with it came our favorite bird brain. "Hey guys, funny seeing you here." Clint was standing in full battle armor and he even had his bow and quiver on.

"What's up Birdbrain, why are you here?" Pete asked already knowing the answer to his own question. However, Clint didn't get a chance to speak because, well…

"OMG it's Hawkeye!" Some yelled from a portion of the museum that housed the Captain America and Winter Soldier memorabilia. Clint only smiled at the kid, he didn't even hear what he had said though, because his hearing aids had fallen out when he fell down.

"WHAT'D HE SAY?" Clint asked rather loudly, most likely so the kid could hear him. "He said, 'OMG, it's Hawkeye.'" Clint frowned, like really, that's what I need you to translate for me. Clint waved to the now large hoard of teenagers.

"Can we get an autograph sir." Clint rolled his eyes; he didn't have time for this, and he was useless without his hearing aids. However, Pete found them in a matter of seconds and handed them back. "You okay?" he asked, and Clint nodded to Pete.

"Who wants to hear an embarrassing intern story." All of the group nodded, and Clint began to speak right as Pete walked out of the room. He was not going to listen to that. While, Pete had only been at the tower for a little under two weeks, Clint already had plenty of things to talk about.

Tony followed suit right behind him, no doubt that the two would more than likely be in the story together. "Hey, let go check out the new exhibit." Pete gave Tony a weird look, almost to say. 'What new exhibit?' The two walked through the Iron Man exhibit and into a place labeled, under construction.

Inside sat a few different items that Pete recognized almost immediately. It was his stuff, the stuff he had first used to fight crime, and some prototypes as well. He was so shocked that tears began to fall from his eyes. "All of this is for me?" He asked, not even really thinking about, to which Tony nodded.

"Yup, all of it is for you. And there's more, check out that plake over there." Pete and Tony walked over to a large plake that had lettering and numbers on it. It went from 1-25. Not all of it was finished but about 10 or so had something beside it.

"Spider Man is deathly afraid of spiders; He is often thought of as the Avengers kid. Spider Man, lived in Queens until he recently moved in with the Avengers." Pete wasn't sure whether to be pissed or happy.

"What you don't like it?" Tony asked, seeing the conflict in his eyes. Pete shook his head, no he liked it but really, like I mean really…

"You just had to put that, I'm afraid of spider, didn't you?" That earned a chuckle from Tony, of course he had to. "Yup, come on your spider man and you don't like spiders."

"How would you like being bitten by a radioactive spider?" Tony nodded, yea that might not be so great. If it was anything like Nicks cat then he would never, never want to see a spider either. That damn cat was scary enough… it sent shivers down his back.

The two walked back out to where the group was, they mainly gathered around to look and talk with Nat. Clint had apparently left and now the group was preparing to leave. "Where did you two go to?" She asked, she hadn't heard about the renovations yet.

"Ooo, we went to see the new Spider Man exhibit, figured Pete would want to see it." He winked at Nat, where else where they supposed to go? She seemed to smirk back at him, and the teens were taken back by utter shock.

"There's a Spider Man exhibit!" Flash yelled, he was a really, really, huge fan of the guy, plus he had his dad's car stolen by him for a mission one time two. Tony nodded to Flash.

"Yea, it's under construction, figured since he was living here now that he deserved a place in the museum." Tony looked down on Pete with pride, he hoped in the future that he could also have a place next to Howard, Himself, and Pepper in the main room.

"Why does Penis get a tour and we don't." Tony rolled his eyes; he really wished this kid would stop calling his baby spider a fucking penis but whatever his time was coming soon anyway.

The group began to walk, Tony refused to really talk about the rest of the museum and why Pete got to see the new exhibit. It was time for the group to see their rooms for the night. Somehow the tour had taken 4 hours and it was now 6 in the afternoon. So, the kids would need some food later and then off to bed for an early start in the morning.

However, Tony and Pete had other plans, plans that involve staying up all hours of the night working on a new project…

Okay chapter 2 but not really…

The group of young students walked off the elevator at the 19th floor. It was mainly for press conferences and other important meetings, however, there was also a hotel located on the floor as well. The group was stunned by the size of the conference room but didn't get a chance to comment.

"Okay everyone, check in at the front desk, you will all be paired with someone else. Also do not do anything 'stupid' in my tower, my A.I. is always watching." Tony winked the group and began to walk off. Nat flowed suit however, they both stopped after about five feet.

"Pete, come on… we've got some work to do." Tony smiled at the kid, the work included a movie, popcorn and some dinner along with a long night of messing around with everyone. Pete nodded and also got about 5 feet before some else stopped the three.

"Mr. Stark you can't just take my student, even if he does work here, he can't just leave." Tony rolled his eyes, of course the kid could leave, he was his dad, his intern and Pete was in his own home. Tony let go an exasperated sigh, he was tired.

"What proof do you need so I can take him?" Tony asked blatantly, he didn't feel like dealing with this. Mr. Harrington looked surprised and thought for a second.

"I need an okay from his parent or guardian." Tony smiled; well he could do that at least. Tony tapped the sunglasses he was wearing, and Friday appeared on screen. He scrolled through the large amount of information Pepper had given him about Pete's school.

"Here you go." Tony threw up some documents on a hologram in front of Mr. Harrington. He looked over them and nodded, he was definitely surprised to say the least.

"Okay, you can leave Mr. Parker." Pete nodded and walked over next to Tony, the three walked towards the elevator and Pete gave a small wave to Ned and Mj who both looked a little sorry for the other kids. The other teens had their jaws fully opened and mouths agape.

"Did...Did Penis Parker just leave with The Tony Stark? How, like how the FUCK did this happen!" Flash was mad, like mad filled with envy and want. Flash stormed off towards the front desk and grabbed the sheet detailing who they all would be staying with. Mj and Betty, Flash, and some other jackass, Ned and Noah and whoever else was paired with whoever else.

The teens went to bed rather early, or well they got on their phones in their rooms rather early. Yet, one question lingered in the air, how the F*** did Pete get an internship. The group went to bed later on and all slept soundly.

Top Floor…

Pete, Steve, Tony, Pep, Buck, Nat, Sam, Bruce, Thor, Wanda, and whoever else was at the tower at the time all sat watching a movie together, Pete was curled up on one side of Tony's arm and Pep lay on the other, Nat held Pete's left hand as he slept and smiled at her little spider. He needed his rest, because tomorrow was going to be very, very tiresome.

Popcorn sat scared throughout the living room, drink cans spread all over and the movie played lightly as to not wake the young spider, most of the group had pretty much fallen asleep and those who hadn't just watched over Pete as he slept.

Pete was kicking a little and letting out small screams, no one woke him, and Tony only rubbed his head to try to sooth him, while Nat whispered a small lullaby into his ears. The group all went to sleep and rested for the next day, they all would be making some kind of appearance soon.

The Next Morning, Around 8am.

Tony awoke first, like always, he could never sleep late, like ever. Pete woke a few seconds later and so did the rest of the Avengers, Steve was the first to actually get up and headed to the kitchen to get food ready. He began to make some waffles and some French toast; however, cursing could be heard coming from the kitchen and then a loud shout. "The Damn waffle maker is broken… again!"

"Language!" They all yelled, back even Pete joined in.

"You're never going to let me live that down, are you?" He asked, walking out of the kitchen with his apron on and the broken waffle maker in his hand. The group smiled and nodded to him.

Half an hour later the group sat in the kitchen eating breakfast. "So, what are you going to do to me today." Tony smiled, he had a lot planned for Pete and none of the plan involved actually letting Pete not be embarrassed.

"Well, we've got to go to the R&D labs, then to the training room, then we'll be in our personal lab. Then a press conference here." Pete nearly did a spit take, like wtf, really, here… in his own home. I mean hell in his own fucking room!

"You really do want me to die." Tony just smiled and rubbed the kids head. "Nonsense, I wouldn't have saved your ass if I wanted you to die." Pete let out a small laugh and nodded to his dad.

The three walked back over towards the elevator and waved to the rest as they got onto the elevator. Tony called to Friday and the elevator moved back down towards where Pete's class was. He stilled hated this trip and wished he was honestly faked being sick. But no… Tony wouldn't let that happen.

The elevator opened and the group of teens were already in the conference room sitting on the couches. Tony, Nat and Pete had actually begun to talk about something and hadn't noticed that the doors had opened.

"So, what is Steve and Buck planning? I know Sam's going to do something with Thor, the two are a powerhouse to be reckoned with when it comes to embarrassment." Tony smiled; however, he didn't reveal anything… it all had to be a surprise.

"Okay everyone, where going to the R&D section of the tower, follow me and I repeat DO NOT TOUCH ANYTHING!" The group nodded, the R&D staff was known to explode and destroy large portions of the tower.

The group walked into the usual elevator and headed up towards the research department. It took a couple of minutes, but they made it and the doors opened to the lab. As usual interns ran around like chickens and was that trash can on fire?

"Hello Mr. Stark, welcome to the R&D section, I'll help with your tour." Greeted another tall redhead who wore a white jacket and had a small smile grace her face whenever she looked at Tony or Pete.

"Hey Pep." The two greet and she smiled at them, she definitely loved her family. "Hey boys. Let's get started." The group followed Pep around as she pointed out all different sorts of new technology, it was a good thing for ndas.

The newest Stark phone was on display, and some other industrial technology, however, there was a large green sign that hung over a large lab. The sign read, gamma, Dr. Banners research area. Bruce had a lab on this floor, and in fact it was his main lab that he spent 20% of his time in if he wasn't with Tony and Pete.

"Over here, you'll find Dr. Banners lab, he's in there right now." The group nodded and walked up to the window that was in front of the lab and spotted Bruce working on a small box. The Hulk of a man looked up from his work and smiled. He waved to the group and then pointed to Pete and pointed for him to come into the room.

Pete looked to Tony who only gave a large smile and nodded. He rubbed his face and let out a small whimper then Pete stepped in. "Hey Bruce." Pete greeted as he walked over, Bruce smiled and rubbed the kid's hair once he was within distance of him.

"Can you help me open this box." The small white box laid on the table, it wasn't anything that look all that important and was small and probably only had tools or something in it. Peter walked over and easily pride it open.

The within a blink of an eye, something hit his face and Pete landed on his back. "Ugg… What? What happened." However, the laughs of the students filled the lab and the outside area. Pete looked at Bruce who had his own small smirk, but he looked rather sorry for the kid.

"Who put you up to it Bruce?" Pete asked in a rather patronizing voice, and Bruce walked over to a table and picked up a small napkin and handed it to him. "Tony…" That's all Pete need to here, he turned to the window and looked at Tony directly. Bruce would never do this, not without a little forcing.

Pete took his index finger and cut across his throat, Tony was a dead man, and he knew it. Pete stepped back outside and the tour continued on. However, before the group moved, Pep decided to speak up.

She pulled Tony away from the group and began to talk rather loudly, or what was considered loud to Pete. "I can't believe you Anthony Edward Stark, you just embarrassed the shit out of your kid, who has more problems than we know what to do with! He could have gone into a panic attack or he could have broken down, you could have hurt our son!" Pep stepped back over to the group a small smile.

"Okay, now were going to the Avengers training area, I don't know who will be there." The group nodded and head towards the elevator, Pep also joined them in the elevator and the group asked her question after question. Most pertained to how she liked running the company and did she know Peter, which was of course from Flash.

The group arrived at the top floor and the shouts of the teens could be heard for miles. "OMG it's Captain America, and, and the Winter Soldier, and Scarlet Witch… and is that Thor!" The Avengers were busy training and lifting weights.

"Hello Midtown!" The greeted Captain America, the rest looked up and gave small waves. Thor walked over and stood next to Pete, he rather heavily patted the kid on the shoulder, "Hello Junior Stark." Thor greeted which only made Pete want to crawl into a hole and hid.

However, the group didn't notice, they were busy looking at Cap and Buck, which Pete thought was weird, Thor was the one people usually talked about.

"Okay you're all going to be paired up with someone else and we're going to give you guys a basic self-defense lesson." The teens nearly screamed again, "This is so cool!" Ned yelled, and Cap smiled, Mj just rolled her eyes at the nerds and returned to her book.

The class was split into groups of two, there were thirteen groups with one leftover. "Um, Mr. Rogers, Pete doesn't have a partner." Steve smiled, at the teacher and nodded.

"Yea he doesn't need one, he's already fully trained." The teacher nodded, but Flash wasn't happy with the answer. "What Pen- Pete can't even fight me." Steve, Tony, Nat, Buck, Thor, and whoever else was there turned to Flash, okay now they hated this kid.

"Really, Junior Stark can't fight?" Thor asked, Flash nodded, what? Junior Stark? That made no sense to anyone.

"Here catches young spider." Thor threw storm breaker over to Peter who easily caught it and then threw it back to Thor and Pet gave a small wink at the god.

Tony, Steve and Sam stood there with their mouths wide open. "You all owe me five bucks." Nat announced, which gained an angry grumble from the previous three.

"You're going to have to explain this later, and you." Tony pointed to Thor. "How? Like how? And, and when did you find out?" Thor let out a chuckle, well that was story for itself.

"Well I left storm breaker on the table of coffee, and Junior handed it to me when I walked out to find the guardians, I was as surprised as you were." Tony rubbed the kid's hair and smiled at him.

"Okay come on Pete you're with me." Nat called and the two walked over to spare in front of the teens who were waiting eagerly. Nat started first, she threw a punch, which Pete rolled under, then Pete did a quick kick, which she dogged.

Then Nat threw a kick which Pete dodged, the two went on for a few minutes before Nat smiled and Pete nodded, she quickly pushed him down and pinned the kid. The Avengers clapped; it was the longest anyone had lasted without use of their powers.

The Teens went on and began to spare with everyone. Most did well and knew how to fight. However, one had no clue how to do anything. Flash was pinned within seconds and Buck could only smile at Flash, who was cowering on the floor.

"Get up." Buck yelled under his breath to the kid who lay on the floor and Pete smiled at Buck, he was always there for the kid no matter what. Everyone was and they had no plans on leaving him.

Then as Flash got up off the floor a loud. "Bang!" Was heard from a lower floor, and Friday came over the loudspeaker. "Sir there's been a break in, it's Hydra." Tony looked at Pete and the kids, then he looked to the teacher who was full of panic. "Pete get them to the safe room."

Pete nodded and the screams of the kids took over the room. "Okay everyone follows me, do not leave me okay." The group nodded and followed Pete down a hallway and into a room. "Is this the safe room, it looks like a conference room." Pete didn't respond, he just walked over to a far wall and pressed a small tile on the wall. Thank god for ndas.

The wall opened to reveal two large metal doors. "Okay everyone gets in, now!" The group ran in and Mr. Harrington follow in as well. "Fri Lock them in." The A.I. complied and the door began to shut.

"Pete what are you doing you can't fight, what the hell are you doing." Pete didn't respond the door just shut locking everyone inside. Pete threw off his clothes as fast as he could and put on his mask.

Pete ran into the room and as of course the hydra agents ran in. "Come on, surrender now earth's mightiest heroes." A tall man with brown eyes and hair stood in front of the Avengers. He had on a mask and in his left hand he gripped a large assault rifle.

All the Avengers looked at one another and then nodded. Cap was the first to throw a punch, which knocked the agent unconscious almost immediately. "Aggg." The man yelled as he fell to the floor.

Then three others came charging at Tony, Nat and Pete. Nat and Pete just dodged the men's fist and grabbed the men by their right arms. They both let out loud screams and fell to the ground. Each trying to somehow relocate their shoulders, but it was no use.

"I said give up!" The leader yelled, but everyone rolled their eyes. "Fine." The men began to shoot at the Avengers, which did very little if anything. The group just continued on and the agents fell like flies. However, the leader was the only good shot and somehow managed to hit Pete as he rolled through the air at another agent.

Pete landed on his side clutching his abdomen. "Oww." He yelled, and that did it, Nat jumped at the leader and grabbed his head between her legs. The man rolled on the floor trying to pry of the Black Widow but to no avail. A loud snap could be heard before the leader feel cold.

"Did you just?" Steve asked as he looked at the man on the floor. Which Nat nodded and walked over to Pete.

"You okay?" Pete nodded and began to web up the wound, but his clothes were now blood stained. However, Pete realized something, it was the first time the Avengers had fought as a team since he had been at the tower and they all worked together well. He gave Nat a small smile and began to get redressed.

"Friday let the kids out." Tony called out as he walked over to Pete and had the A.I. as perform a scan on his abdomen to see if there was any damage to it.

The teens came out a few seconds later to see Pete in his normal clothes, all blood stained and rather tired looking. He smiled that the group and laid against the wall.

"Okay, sorry about that and I'm also sorry to inform you that the tour is canceled." The group nodded in understanding, they had just been attacked and probably were tired or something.

"What happened to Penis over there." That was it, the last FUCKING straw. Tony let out a small cough and walked over to Flash, he was done with this kid and he needed to be punished.

"That's it, GET OUT OF MY TOWER. How dare you insult my fucking kid. You will not insult the heir to my goddamn company, and you will not, you will not bully him. I will ruin your life and I assure you I have the absolute means to do it. Hey, pep you know what, make sure the kid doesn't get into college." the CEO nodded and smiled at her husband, she was tired of the kid to. They all were.

Flash just coward in the corner and… and… with his ever so great mind said. "Wait he's your son?" Tony nodded, now they were all done. Nat spoke first, she figured the kid need even more intimation.

"Yes, he's his son, the heir to this company, our ребенок паук, the person we love way too much to see hurt, the one who just took a bullet to the stomach." Pete let go and exasperated sigh and coughed a little.

The tour group was pushed towards the elevator without further comment and the group headed down to the med by to get Pete sorted out…

**Authors Notes**

**Okay there we go, I'm finally finished and I'm really tired. XD hope you guys enjoyed. Only one more chapter and were done… sadly but hey I know you guys will enjoy. ;D This was over 5,000 words, and took me two days to make. **

**Belbelanne - Not what you expect… ;D**

**Sagitarscorpion1 - Yea that would be great, but um… well, sorry for not sending this over, I just finished it about 20min before release and even then I was leaving in about 10 so I was in a rush.**

**Toshiro with love - Well, hard enough to kill you…**

**A Fellow Webhead - I'm glad.**

**Beachgirl25 - Um… there's two more chapters. ;D But when it comes to Nat and Clint, idk, to me I just have always thought of Nick as a father figure to all on them but who knows… you haven't read 15 and 16 yet. ;3**

**Bonzenz - This is what I found. "The hammer Stormbreaker is very similar to Mjolnir, made of mystic Uru metal and is nearly indestructible. Worthiness: Just like the original Mjolnir, no one can lift Stormbreaker who is not worthy."**

**Belbelanne - Yea, to bad we may never see him outed as spider man. (Villianes smirk.)**

**Remember Remember November**

**Follow Favorite and Review.**


	17. The End

...?

A young boy's eyes slowly opened to the world around him. It was bear and void of objects. It was dark and quiet, no sound, nothing. He could only see darkness. Then like a piercing arrow it was gone, everything the darkness, the quiet, the calm all gone in an instant.

"WAKE UP YOU LITTLE SHIT!" Came a voice, and the young boy groaned with fear, tears fell one by one, then like a dam they burst spewing down over blood-stained cheeks. And the tears continued to fall and pool below his hanging form.

"I SAID WAKE UP YOU PIECE OF SHIT!" His body was sent flying, crashing into whatever was behind him. The kid only cried more and more, realization washing over him. It was the only thing he had, the only sliver of hope he held for anything. Gone, that's what it was, gone like everything he ever knew.

The people he met, the love he had, the life he lived before, and after this…. Gone like nothing and like everything. Nothing lasts forever, not even a dream. Then like it had always been a loud. "SLAP!" Filled the air and even more tears fell, mixing with the newly formed blood that had come from a wound.

"LOOK AT ME!" Once again, the voice yelled, his voice husk and deep. The man ripped whatever blinded him away and the boy came face to face with his worst nightmare.

"Looks like you've seen a ghost little shit." The man smiled, he hated this kid with everything he had, not only because he was in fact a little shit but because… because, because he fucking hated him, he resented him, it was like looking at something so gross so mutated it made you want to throw up immediately.

"Come on, I'm going to end this once and for all…" The boy still cried,

'Why? Why do I have to see him again, those brown eyes, those hideous marks, the evil smile, and him, all of him.' The boy cried more and more… still they flowed like a waterfall. His family was taken from him, his whole world was gone and what, what could he do. He was going to die and there was nothing he could do.

The boy's hands were tied to a pole above him, he hung above the ground looking down at the pools of tears and blood. His back hurt like it had been repeatedly stabbed and… and he hurt where no one should ever hurt. This was his life, for now and always.

The man walked back into the room. He had left to grab something and returned only minutes later with...

"NOW LISTEN TO ME YOU LITTLE SHIT! YOUR NOTHING, NO ONE HAS EVER WANTED YOU NOR HAVE THEY EVER NEED YOU. YOU WILL DIE HERE ALONE AND WITH NO ONE!" The man yelled with an alcoholic waiver of tone. He was drunk and probably high if you had to ask.

Then the tears stopped, not because he was saved, not because he was free, no because they were gone. The last thing he had was gone, the sadness, his depression, his anxiety, his safety, his… everything. It was all gone and now all he could do was pray that there was some kind of god out there that could save him.

"THERE IS NO GOD!" The man yelled, already guessing the kid's thoughts… "THERE'S ONLY DARKNESS, AND DEATH… AND YOU'VE ALREADY EXPERIENCED THE DARKNESS." An evil glare fell upon the man's face, the kid tried to muster whatever energy he had left to do something, stop him, get away, anything but no… there was nothing he could do.

With his final thoughts the only thing he could think is… ""What if I told you everything that happened to me. What if I told you about everything that was going to happen to me…? What, what if I told you I would never live to see my 16th birthday? Would you believe me?" He braced himself for what was about to come...

"No, you wouldn't… No one ever did or would… They call me an idiot… a… someone who didn't deserve to be alive." Pete's eyes fell upon Fred and the last, and single tear fell from his eyes… Fred's glare didn't even hesitate as he pulled the trigger.

"Goodbye you little shit." He whispered and then like all things Pete's life came to an end...


	18. The End…

The End…

"Sir, Juniors heart rate is raised, and he seems to be having a nightmare." Tony shot out of bed, he was more than just to sleep, he was out like a light but now he was racing to throw on a t shirt and some comfy pants.

Tony ran out his and Peppers room in a flash, he couldn't think about anything. He tripped over his pants and shirt he had thrown on the floor earlier and he nearly fell down when he slammed into a wall.

Tony ran down the three feet of hallway that separated him and Pete he quickly pushed opened Pete's door. The room was dark and cold, he could see the boy tossing and turning in his sleep trying to relax, trying to fight whatever he was against.

Tears fell from the kid's eyes as he rolled, he shouted, 'no… please, no. I don't want to go… What if what if I told you…' The kid cried and yelled, he was scared, and quivering. Tony walked across the room and… 'Ow! Damn Legos!" He yelled internally as he crossed the room and his foot landed on one of Pete's Legos.

Once Tony finally made it to the bedside he sat down and began to run his hands through Pete's hair. The boy seemed to quiet down. However, his breathing hitches and then... it stopped; he wasn't breathing… Pete was lying on the bed unmoving…

"Pete, kid, you got to wake up. Please wake up!" The kid still didn't wake, he still didn't breathe. Tony wanted to cry, break down, somehow pray that the kid would be okay.

"Pete, please I can't lose you, wake up." Tony still held the kid, listening to the kids' heart, his heartbeat barely readable.

"Wake up, please. Kid I need you to wake up… You're okay, I'm here." Tony had tears running down his face as he looked into his sons' motionless eyes, he plead for anything, any sigh, anything that would let the kid be okay.

Then, then… Pete's breathing picked up, air filled his lungs and the boy's eyes opened to see a very dark room. "No...NO not again, not again I don't want to die, not again… Please, please don't shoot, I'll… I'll do anything. Just don't kill me." Tony pulled the kid into a hug and rubbed his back.

"Ooo… Ooo thank god you're okay kid, I was worried." Tony stopped; he wiped the tears from the kids face.

"You're okay bud. It's me, I'm not going anywhere. I would never hurt you… ever, no matter what... do you want to tell me about your dream?" Pete didn't respond he just clung to Tony, he wept and kicked, trying to do anything, anything to stop his mind.

"Buddy, it's me… you can tell me." Pete didn't respond for a long while as he looked into Tony's eyes.

"Will, will you just stay with me." Tony nodded, he wasn't leaving, he was not about to leave his kid in this state.

"You're going to counseling, tomorrow I… I want you to feel safe and I want you to have closure. Fred will never get you ever, you're my kid and I will be damned if something were to ever happen to you." Pete nodded and fell against Tony's side. Still he didn't say anything, the kid was too traumatized to do anything.

However, no matter what Tony wanted and needed Pete to understand that no matter what, he had a family and people who truly cared about him. Pete had help, and that no matter how hard it was, he was going to get through it.

**Authors Notes.**

**Okay so that's the end, hope everyone enjoyed, I was going to do a court scene and all but… I don't feel like it and I've got some other stuff to do before I start working on prompts. **

**Fred would be probably end up with life in prison on charges multiple charges of abuse, rape, and anything else you can think of.**

**Follow Favorite and Review. Hope you all enjoyed and be prepared for my next abuse story, it'll come sometime between now and the end of Remember November, not sure when. However, check out Remember November and give it a follow.**

**It may not be everything you like but somethings got to be on there that you'll enjoy.**


End file.
